Love conquers everything
by Tiro
Summary: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**Warning**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg later on. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry

New story, new story. Yay.

-o-

**Chapter One**

Little Hangleton was a boring town, Harry James Potter decided. The Muggles there all but avoided Riddle Manor though, so that was fine. Harry did not like Muggles all that much because of the Dursleys.

Now maybe you wonder what Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, was doing at Riddle Manor? Well, for starters, he was visiting his lover and once-enemy, Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. That enough for you?

"You're lost in thoughts again," a deep voice murmured from behind him.

The seventeen-year old turned around from the window and met red eyes.

"Just thinking that this town is boring," Harry answered with a wave of his hand before turning back.

Voldemort chuckled, shaking his head at the raven-haired teen and moved to encircle the young man's waist from behind. He rested his head against Harry's shoulder, swaying them gently while the teen sighed in contentment. The older wizard let his hands spray out over Harry's belly while thinking about how Harry looked.

Don't get the man wrong now, Voldemort loved the new look Harry had; the teen's hair was longer, now reaching his shoulders, and slightly more well-behaved. His face was somewhat sharper, and he had slightly higher cheekbones and his skin was pale. The scar was hidden thanks to Harry letting his hair cover his right side of his face but Voldemort was already thinking of a glamour to hide it or even a charm that would take it away. Harry's eyes had a glamour that made them darker green, so not raise suspicions if he was to be seen by some Light wizard. He also wore two earrings in his ears; in his right ear a silver-snake with green eyes and in his left a golden snake with red eyes. He had a pair of tight, black pants on him with a loosely fitting shirt and a pair of metal-boots to complete the Dark Lord's picture of a very sexy-looking lover. Of course he did not look like this when he was at Hogwarts; there he looked like the Saviour of the Wizarding World with messy-looking hair, glasses and over-sized clothing. He had no actual need for glasses anymore since Voldemort corrected his eyesight but he still used fake glasses at school to trick everyone. He was also taller, around 1,70 metres but used a complex, though a bit painful, glamour to hide that from the Light; there was no need for them to know.

For the Light, he was the Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived and who struggled to finish his seventh and last year at Hogwarts while preparing to fight the Dark Lord. For Voldemort's Death Eaters, he was their Lord's lover that they only knew as 'My Prince'. They respected him, and admired him; he had shown he was more than capable of hurting people he did not like. Actually, Voldemort had a hard time making him stop torturing people once he started.

Harry moaned as Voldemort began sucking on his neck, and he let one hand reach back and stroke the dark wizard's black hair. Voldemort had brought his real body back, and was now looking like he was in his thirties with elegant black hair, glowing ruby eyes, pale skin and dressed in black robes. Ideal lover according to Harry.

The dark wizard dragged Harry away from the window and lowered him to the bed in the room. The raven-haired teen let his lover shift his body so that he was lying fully on the bed, Voldemort trapping him with his body. The Dark Lord let a hand travel along Harry's pale cheek, smiling.

"Someone is coming," Harry whispered.

"It's only Lucius," Voldemort answered. "And his son."

Talking about Lucius and Draco; the raven-haired teen had not expected to become friend with Draco Malfoy, but to his surprise he did become that. Draco treated him like he was a king, and in a way he was. Or rather, he was the king's queen. Lucius was the one who wanted to please, and he seemed content that his lord had finally found someone to love. No matter what rumours was about that man, he truly cared for people he respected and loved.

Voldemort interrupted his thoughts by pressing his lips against Harry's. The emerald-eyed teen had to laugh inwardly of how Voldemort displayed his love for him; during a Death Eater-meeting the man could, while still torturing some Muggle or Light wizard, seize him and kiss him senseless. Voldemort like to show what was his, the teen guessed.

It was a knock on the door and Lucius entered. He stopped at the sight and fought off a blush; no matter how many times he walked in on them he would never get used to it. Voldemort was lapping at the Prince's chest, the shirt spread open and showing the lean torso and belly. If Lucius had to describe the Prince with one word he would immediately say 'Sin'. The teen was sin in perfection, and apparently it was that that the Dark Lord fell for. Where he had found this dark-minded teen, ready to be completely owned, the blonde had no idea.

Suddenly Voldemort looked over at the two Malfoys and drawled out:

"Yes?"

"E-everyone has gathered, my lord," Lucius stammered.

"I will be down shortly," the Dark Lord replied and returned to mark the Prince. Draco could see the teen's chest heaving heavily and the blonde's breath caught as a smile began stretching on those full lips and a tongue darted out to lick them. His father was right; the Prince was sin in perfection. Perfect for the Dark Lord.

A few minutes after they had left, Voldemort snuggled down and said:

"Do you have to leave, or can you stay for the meeting?"

"I have classes in two hours," Harry replied absently as he caressed the older wizard's head that was resting against his chest.

"The meeting will be short," Voldemort said and looked up at him. "And today is the day we are going to bring an Order member up from the dungeons; I promised Severus would get the honour to torture him."

"Who is it?" Harry whispered, his eyes shining.

"Arthur Weasley," the Dark Lord said with a smile. "He was insulting Severus a lot during the last Order meeting, so I ordered Lucius to capture him."

The teen's smile grew wider as he heard that. Truth was, Harry did not really care for the Weasleys, or at least a part of the family, for Hermione or for anyone he pretended to care for. Remus was too Light, Sirius was dead and his friends only saw him as a tool. They were the reason he had approached Voldemort, but the first time he had done so, in the beginning of his sixth year, he had asked the older wizard to kill him. Voldemort had not done so, only given him a small caress on the cheek and told him to go back. Harry had begun sneaking out more and more, always coming to the Dark Lord who was always waiting for him. At the end of the sixth year, Harry came to Voldemort and this time the dark wizard had acted, finally being able to recognize the strange feeling he had felt when Harry came. He had felt love for the teen, and had reached out. The raven-haired teen was not able to recognize love so easily, and not able to trust it so easily but he gave it a try. And now both of them were really happy with the result.

"Come," Voldemort said, nuzzling his neck. "They're all waiting for us."

The raven-haired teen was gently pulled up and the Dark Lord swept him in a black silken robe after buttoning his shirt again. He also conjured a mask Harry always had when he was the Prince; a mask for his upper face only in white with a silver snake travelling along it. The teen let his lover place it over his face, pushing the hair to the side. Voldemort placed a kiss to his cheek, and murmured:

"You're so beautiful."

Harry smiled and playfully nibbled at Voldemort's lips.

"Soon it will be Christmas holidays," Harry said with a smile. "I've already signed up I'm going 'home'."

The Dark Lord chuckled at the playful smile his lover gave, and remembered what he had done to the teen's 'beloved' family once they had become lovers. He had paid the Dursleys a visit since they were the cause that Harry had so low opinions of himself and the Dark Lord was determined to pay it back. Vernon Dursley had been the worst of them all. After Sirius had died he had stopped being so afraid of the wizards and engaged Harry in something he had wanted for years; sexual favours. For one summer Harry had suffered his uncle's new kind of abuse, but luckily the man hadn't gotten around to truly rape the teen.

Voldemort had still not accepted any of it; Harry was HIS, and no one hurt what was his. Therefore, he made them suffer quite a bit, and then Imperioed them so that no one would suspect anything.

"Going home, huh?" Voldemort said, brought back from his musings when Harry kissed his jaw. "Good; I was missing you."

The summer between his sixth and seventh year, Harry had lived with the Dark Lord instead of the Dursleys (since they were under Imperio they could not exactly tell anyone) and their relationship had begun developing. Everyone in the Light had believed Harry had been at home, and now when he spoke of home he spoke of Riddle Manor and his lover. During that one summer, he had become known to the Death Eaters. No one of the Death Eaters knew who the Prince really was, except for one. Severus Snape. He had not been that surprised, though but it took them the whole summer to accept each other. Severus was finally convinced the teen was on their side when Harry had protected him from a Light wizard that had managed getting out from the dungeons in Riddle Manor.

The potions master was now a friend to Harry, their earlier hatred thrown out the window so to speak, and they enjoyed the show they had to put on in school. It was quite fun watching Severus who tried time after time fight off a knowing smirk on his face whenever he looked at Harry. Also, he had slipped and called the teen 'Prince' once. Luckily, the only witness had been a portrait with Salazar Slytherin on and he was not so keen telling Dumbledore that. 'Let the Muggle-lover suffer!' he had said instead and gave thumbs up when Harry had told him who his lover was. The teen never thought Salazar Slytherin would do such a… human thing, and apparently Severus had never seen it as well. Salazar had just laughed at them.

Harry followed his lover out from the room and down to the meeting room. Voldemort swept inside, and the Prince followed. Murmurs of 'My lord' and 'My Prince' greeted them. The Dark Lord seated himself on his throne while the raven-haired teen seated himself to the throne left to Voldemort. Draco smiled lightly to him, and Harry smiled back. Lucius sent him a short nod, and Harry responded with one of his own.

He turned his eyes to the man lying on the floor – Arthur Weasley. The man was lying in a pool of his own blood but had the nerve to look up, enraged, at Voldemort before turning his eyes to Harry. Here his eyes narrowed in confusion; no one of the Light side knew about the Prince, and no Death Eater ever spoke a word about Voldemort's lover in public. Harry smiled cheerfully and sent him a wave, making the man shudder in fear. The Death Eaters snickered at their Prince's actions.

"Arthur Weasley," Voldemort hissed and the redhead's head snapped back to look at the Dark Lord. "What a pleasure to finally get someone high from the old coot's Order. Tell me, what are their new plans?"

"Like I'll ever speak a word to you, you monster!" Arthur spat. Harry's hand twitched, ready to reach for his wand, but relaxed as Voldemort took that hand in his. They looked at each other, and then the Dark Lord turned back, took out his wand and said:

"Crucio."

Arthur screamed out in pain as Voldemort held him under the curse for a few moments. Then the dark wizard turned his head and looked around.

"Severus," the Dark Lord finally said, "he's yours."

One of the Death Eaters stepped up and bowed while saying:

"I cannot thank you enough for this, my lord."

Soon the redhead's screams echoed in the room, but Voldemort paid no mind. He turned the Prince's face to his and they gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. The other Death Eaters could feel their magic rumble together, creating a peaceful tone. The magic was practically coming out of their skins, making them glow. Harry's lips turned up to a smile, making Voldemort shiver. The Dark Lord leaned forward and gave the younger wizard a gentle kiss, and made it last until the Weasley stopped screaming. He released the teen's chin then, although a bit reluctantly and turned to look at Arthur. The man was a mess, but he still managed to look at them. Voldemort could see him file away the information and chuckled.

"You really expect that you will come out of here alive?" Voldemort said and looked at Arthur. "Do you think I will let you walk away after my most beloved person has become known to you?"

"Known to me?" the redhead rasped. "I don't even recognize him…"

"And no one shall," the Dark Lord said. "You can call him Prince if you like to, but I doubt he will even look at a pathetic worm like you."

Arthur spat at the ground and screamed:

"You freaking monster!"

Suddenly he was thrown into a wall, and the Prince flew up from his place. He was fed up with the crap Arthur kept screaming and ranting about; he wanted the redhead in pain.

The Death Eaters cowered slightly in this display of power, but soon relaxed. The Prince would never harm them as long as they did not enrage him. The raven-haired teen crossed the room in a few graceful strides and threw Arthur across the room with his bare arms, making the redhead widen his eyes in surprise. Some of the Death Eaters yelped and moved away quickly to avoid colliding with the body. Harry paid them no mind. Arthur got up, painfully but stubbornly and whipped out his wand. Some of the Death Eaters growled but Voldemort held up a hand.

"Only Severus was allowed to in the beginning but it seems like our Prince wants some too," he said. "Severus, do you mind that my darling joins you for a bit?"

"Not at all, my lord," the potions master said and bowed deep. "It will be an honour, my Prince."

The Death Eaters now grinned; the Prince and Severus joined together in a torture game always resulted in lots of screaming.

The redhead looked at the two of them and said:

"Prince? He's just a brat! A brat that clearly needs to be taken to St Mungos because of his loss of sanity!"

"Silence!" Severus roared, throwing a Crucio on the Weasley. "You actually dare insulting the Prince? You are really looking for death!"

"You're all crazy!" Arthur got out between his screams. "We trusted you, Snape, and you betrayed us!"

"You betrayed me first," the black-dressed wizard said. "Those you fear, you betray. No wonder the Light is so full with fools!"

"You're the fools!" Arthur bellowed. "And you will die like fools!"

Harry stepped up, his blood boiling. He lifted his hand, and suddenly the redhead's body went rigid. He slowly stretched out the hand and began closing it into a fist. Arthur began struggling for breath while the Prince's smile grew wider. The Death Eaters cheered their Prince on and Voldemort stepped up. He walked over to them and slowly encircled his lover.

"Ease up, my love," he said gently. "Don't want to take the pleasure away from Severus, right?"

Harry blinked, remembered, and let the Weasley fall down onto the floor, hard. The Death Eaters laughed at the redhead who lay shivering on the ground, staring up at the Prince. The Dark Lord stretched out his wand to the potions master and said:

"Use mine instead of yours. If the Albus discovers you've killed Arthur Weasley, you will be in great danger."

Severus bowed and accepted the wand. Not many were allowed to hold it, so Severus considered it an honour. He turned to Arthur and said with a wide smirk:

"This is where we say goodbye. Avada Kedavra!"

-o-

Harry snuck into his dorm and sighed in relief when it was empty. To anyone else, he had been out and flying under the supervision of Severus Snape the last three hours. The two of them had agreed that they would act extra vicious against each other for a few days to make sure Dumbledore still believed they hated each other. He carefully shrunk his Firebolt and placed it in his trunk. He was now back to be Harry Potter, saviour or the world and dressed like some homeless person due to Dudley's too big clothing. He threw a robe over himself to hide his ugly clothing, already day-dreaming of his Christmas break. Dumbledore's eyes had twinkled like mad when he signed up to spend his Christmas break at the Dursleys, and that made his heart ache in both sorrow and anger. He had believed Dumbledore wanted his best when he was younger, but the old coot just wanted him to be loyal and obedient, seeing Dumbledore as his saviour from his abusing relatives. Too bad for the old fool Voldemort had been honest with Harry all along. Voldemort was never shy to speak the truth, no matter how harsh it was; he said right out that before he had been reborn in that snake-like body he had hated Harry with a passion. And Harry could not help but add that he had hated the Dark Lord with a passion as well for a few years before love broke out.

"Hi, Harry."

The teen turned around and smiled to Neville who had spoken.

"Hi, Neville."

"Did you escape professor Snape?"

"Finally," he said with a dramatic sigh. "He's such a git sometimes!"

"Yeah," the clumsy teen said. "Well, we're having Transfiguration soon. Can we walk together?"

"Sure!"

Neville was one of the few people Harry could consider sparing. The clumsy boy had grown up a bit, but was still shy and reluctant to fight. He enjoyed taking care of plants more than actual combat. Harry would love to have the teen with him, since his knowledge in Herbology could help the dark side in potion-making and Neville was the only one who sought out his friendship to gain anything more but friendship. The clumsy teen had so far not shown any disgust against Harry, despite him beginning to get bolder and bolder when he talked about Voldemort in front of Neville. The teen had not gone to Dumbledore either, which made Harry a bit more confident that Neville would not turn away. He just needed a little more time, and soon Neville would see through Dumbledore's stupid lies.

They walked down the stairs and were met by Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked the raven-haired teen, looking a little irritated, and he shouldered on his mask once more.

"Flying," Harry replied with a fake, faint smile. "I needed to relax a bit."

"With professor Snape supervising you?" Neville asked.

"Well, if I flew high enough I couldn't see him," Harry said with a real smile directed towards the teen.

"Snape?" Ron said. "I feel for you, mate. He's such a git!"

'Seems like the news of Arthur's disappearing hasn't reached anyone yet,' the emerald-eyed teen mused. 'Wonder how long Lucius is going to conjure a copy of the bloody Weasley to show up at work?'

When he thought of that Weasley, he began thinking of three other Weasleys who was quite different from their family. The twins of terror and the curse-breaker; Fred, George and Bill. Aah, so much fun. Bill had been a Death Eater since Harry's fifth year, shortly after that Sirius had died. Harry knew it had been Dumbledore's plan all along for Sirius to die; the Black had tried to make Harry independent of adults and taking him far away. The teen's heart still grew bitter when he thought of that, and he understood that Bill had found out about it. Bill and Sirius had been close, and therefore Bill left the Light side since he had nothing more to lose.

The twins had gotten knowledge about Harry visiting Voldemort and had asked if he could put in a good word to the Dark Lord about them. They had decided to follow their curse-breaking brother's footsteps. That brought a chuckle from Harry, and suddenly Ron said:

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh, I just thought back on how ridiculous professor Snape looked like with Neville's grandmother's clothing on."

The redhead laughed, Hermione giggled while Neville blushed. Harry smiled at the stuttering teen and said:

"If we don't hurry, we're going to be late!"

-o-

"Dad is missing!"

Harry looked up sharply and stared at Ron's desperate face. Man, he was getting better at pretending for each passing day.

"What…?"

"Someone confronted him in the Ministry, he was pushed against a wall and just disappeared. It was a fake body; Aurors suspect he's been gone for days!"

'It's more like he's been dead for days, you idiot… Oh right, he doesn't know that…'

"I'm sure they're gonna find him," the raven-haired teen said aloud, putting away his book and standing up. "Did they just tell you?"

"Dumbledore told me and Ginny," Ron said and sat down on his bed. "Since it's only two days until the holiday begins, Dumbledore said we could go home. Fred and George are gonna come, and I think even Charlie will. Bill's too busy but he said he would try to come."

Harry nodded as he listened on the redhead babble on. Bill was busy indeed; except for his work with the goblins he was doing jobs for Voldemort as well.

"Mum is already waiting for us", Ron suddenly said. "I'm just gonna pack and then we'll be off."

"I'll go and say hi to her," Harry said quietly. "See you downstairs?"

"Yeah."

Harry left and walked down the stairs. Molly looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Hi there, Harry," she said as he sat down with her. "I guessed Ron told you."

"It's terrible," he said, faking concern. "I really hope they find him unharmed."

"They don't know anything yet, but we're hoping as well," Molly said. "Enough about us; how are you? I heard you were going back to the Dursleys this Christmas?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia… wanted to."

"They are such nice people, once the ice is broken right?" Molly said.

Harry had the urge to strangle her. He restrained himself and smiled at her.

"Yeah," he mumbled. 'Especially as soon as the Imperio is broken they are under immense pain. I love their screams. Even though they always try to hurt me then.'

Ron came down with his trunk and mumbled a goodbye to Harry before walking outside, clearly angry that Molly spoke so easily to the emerald-eyed teen. The redhead was jealous of Harry, the raven-haired teen knew that. The Weasley had always been jealous of him; he was always praised, always in the spot-light… always famous. Ron was just the Golden Boy's little side-kick. Harry would not mind making Ron the Golden Boy and then run off to Voldemort. But, he was supposed to be obvious to these things, and just smiled. The woman waved at him before she stepped out the portrait with her son and daughter, and Harry's grimace to smile fell away abruptly.

'I hate smiling to them…'

-o-

Voldemort was not the one who usually brooded. However, the potions master and the blonde Head of Malfoy noticed he was indeed brooding.

"Should we go inside?" Lucius whispered.

"I'm not suicidal," Severus snapped to his friend. "Besides, he's holding a ring. He said he was going to propose to the Prince during Christmas, and it's probably worried about that."

"Um, I'm sure there are things we need to do!"

Lucius almost dragged Severus from there, not wanting to be the one who interrupted the Dark Lord. Severus was smiling all the way at the stuttering blonde.

Inside the room, Voldemort sighed and turned the ring in his hand. Two days, and then he would pick up Harry from the Dursleys. Two days was an eternity. He looked at his own ring; he had not been able to resist putting it on. If Harry accepted, they would be able to bond with each other. The Dark Lord chuckled at the fond memory of their first night together; they had been so awkward since no one of them had experienced love before. It had ended with only kissing but the dark wizard had been fine with that. They had grown bolder after some time together, and the man did not know how he let himself fall into the trap of the Prophecy that Dumbledore had arranged. Yes, he knew the Prophecy was false now; Trelawney was not even able to predict what would happen the next day. If she was a true Seer, she would have seen all of this. She was truly and utterly a fraud.

And Harry had said when he had heard the Prophecy it sounded fake. 'Albus will do anything to kill me, huh?' Voldemort thought and chuckled again.

He put the ring into a small black box, put the box into his robe and decided to do some paper-work.

-o-

Harry sighed and knocked on the door; trust Dumbledore to call him to his office the day he was going to leave for Christmas.

"Enter!"

He opened the door and inwardly groaned as almost all the teachers had gathered in the office.

"Come in, my boy!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir," the raven-haired teen said and gingerly sat down. "What is this all about? The train is going to leave in a few hours, and I haven't packed everything…"

"Just a quick conversation then," the headmaster said lightly. "You do know that Arthur Weasley is missing?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any visions or dreams about him?"

"No," the raven-haired teen said, "since I keep my Occlumency walls up even during the night."

"So you don't know if Voldemort holds him as a prisoner?"

"I'm afraid I don't sir."

"That was all I needed to know," Dumbledore said. "Now you better hurry so you don't miss the train. Your family would get quite worried if you didn't come, right?"

Harry nodded and then was allowed to leave. As he walked along the corridors he felt his anger spike. Being a tool, being a weapon, being their informer… that was all he was for them. And as soon as they were finished with him, he would be thrown away to rot. Just like they would do with Severus; that was the reason he turned to Voldemort. And now it had become the reason why Harry had turned to the Dark Lord, and he was not about to change that decision.

Tbc…

* * *

New story, and my first attempt on writing VoldemortHarry with multiple chapters. Hopefully it will be good; Voldemort is out of character here, but that's because he's in love. Love makes you crazy; that's why I'm still sane.

Anyway, next chapter: Christmas! Will Voldie propose to his Prince? And will his Prince accept?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: Slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg later on. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry

Thanks for all the reviews, happy that you like this story! Chapter two for you guys!

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Harry stepped out to the Muggle street, looking around. He had just come back to London, and stepped out from the train station after saying good-bye to his so called friends. He called on a cab, knowing the Imperioed Vernon wouldn't come. It was too suspicious and too dangerous in case a load of wizards and witches saw him.

As he walked up to the Dursleys' house with his trunk in tow and Hedwig in her cage, he felt more than saw Arabella Figg look out the window, staring at the house. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes and stepped inside. He left the trunk by the door, since Voldemort would soon arrive to get him and got into the kitchen to get something to drink. Petunia Dursley was absently hacking vegetables, not having noticed that her fingers were cut. The raven-haired teen sighed and pulled the knife away from her. He took out his wand and healed the cuts. He had to help his lover adjusting the Imperious; they were beginning to slip so that the Dursleys only became an empty shell. He put the knife back in her hands, and she continued to hack vegetables.

"Healing that bitch?"

Harry turned around and was trapped in the Dark Lord's arms.

"The neighbours would notice if she came out with her hands bleeding," Harry mumbled, leaning into his lover's arms.

"Sorry," Voldemort said. "I'll fix that, but don't heal them. I could have made up a lie."

"What's done is done. Can we leave now?"

"That Squib is watching," Voldemort said, nuzzling Harry's neck. "I barely had time to get inside before she returned to the window."

"Damn… I hate her."

"I could kill her."

"No, Dumbledore would order someone else here. Someone stronger."

"You're right. I guess we have to stay for a bit then," the Dark Lord said. "Somewhere where these Muggles aren't close by. Woman, out."

Petunia moved out, dropping the knife onto the bench as she went. Harry chuckled and said:

"She looks pathetic."

"She is pathetic," Voldemort murmured. "Some tea?"

-o-

Arabella Figg wondered if she should call on Dumbledore or not. The Dursleys had acted strange for a while. Just a few days ago, their son had come out with completely empty eyes and a wound on his knee. He had not noticed the wound apparently and kept walking. She recognized the signs of the Imperius curse but she had no real proof if it really was the Imperius. She was after all only a Squib and therefore not that bright about curses and spells. And she could not simply act against the headmaster's orders and get Harry away from there, even if she wanted to.

She was slightly surprised when she saw two people leave the house later that evening. She hadn't noticed them going inside, but that could have been done when she was eating dinner. It was a man and a woman, dressed in Muggle suits. She suspected it was one of Vernon Dursley's business deals and decided not to rapport it.

-o-

Voldemort cast a glance at Arabella's house but there was no indication they had been found out. Harry was snickering beside him, looking like a blonde-haired woman with nice curves. The Dark Lord looked around, sensed no one and nodded. The raven-haired teen dropped the glamour and shuddered.

"I hate when they do that," he said.

Petunia and Vernon had regained their senses for a moment and tried to attack despite being in great pain. Luckily Voldemort stopped them in time. The Dark Lord absently nodded before drawing Harry into an embrace.

"Drop the glamours," he whispered into the teen's ear. Harry complied, though hiding a wince as the complex glamour hiding his height melted off. "We'll be going then."

They disappeared into thin air a moment later.

-o-

Severus and Lucius were playing chess in the Riddle Manor, waiting for their lord to return. He had gotten up quite suddenly a few hours earlier, and had only said he would be gone for a while. Severus suspected he had gone to collect his lover, but Lucius couldn't be sure.

Draco was sitting by the hearth, reading a book while looking bored. However, the three of them jumped high when suddenly Voldemort was in the room, his great black robe wrapped around someone.

"My lord!" Lucius said, clearly startled.

He did not answer the blonde; instead he just let the one standing flush against him step away a bit. The Prince swept a piece of hair from his face and the three Death Eaters gaped even more. They had never seen the Prince dressed the way Voldemort had always seen him.

"What?" Harry asked, changing completely into his real self, the Prince. He looked down to where they were staring; his clothes. He wore a tight top and leather pants along with black boots. Voldemort could never stop staring at him when he looked like that and that was the reason Harry had dressed just like that. He put his hands on his hips and said, "Are they too sexy for me?" He fluttered with his eyes, making Draco burst out in giggles and the two older Death Eaters blushed.

Voldemort embraced him again and said:

"Let's get you installed, and then I wish to speak with you about something."

The Prince smiled sweetly and said:

"I can find my own way up. You were going to speak with Lucius and Severus about something, right? Just come up when you're done." With that, he gave the man a kiss on the cheek, got himself out from the embrace and walked out from the room.

The three Death Eaters swore that Voldemort was drooling after the teen.

-o-

Harry almost danced out in the corridor and flew up the stairs. Hedwig had been set loose to hunt, and she knew where to go when she was finished. The teen already knew where to go and opened one of the heavy doors. He practically fell down onto the dark wizard's bed, inhaling Voldemort's scent. He lazily waved his hand, unshrinking his trunk after he had gotten it out from his pocket. He waved once more and it opened. He pulled out some clothes and put it into the wardrobe before grabbing his books and setting them onto the desk Voldemort had put out for him. He finished that and looked around the room. He was home. He walked over to the wardrobe again and found one of Voldemort's shirts. He gently stroke the soft shirt and smiled as he thought of soon he would always live there, he would never be close to a Light wizard unless he wanted that himself.

A pair of arms suddenly wounded themselves around his waist and he was forced to back until him and Voldemort fell down onto the bed. Harry looked up at the Dark Lord, who manoeuvred himself so that he was lying on top of the raven-haired teen. Harry pulled up slightly to give his lover a kiss. Voldemort pressed down, coaxing Harry's mouth open with his forked tongue. The emerald-eyed teen breathed through his nose as he turned Voldemort around, pinning him to the bed. They kissed deeply, Harry moaning a little.

"Harry," the dark wizard said, a little out of breath. "I want to talk to you."

"Talk on," Harry breathed out, relaxing against the man. He could almost fall asleep, knowing his lover would keep him safe.

However, Voldemort would not have that and sat up. He placed Harry onto the bed and stood up, despite the teen protesting. The teen looked confused up at him, wanting answers. Voldemort smiled a bit, although a little nervously and kneeled down. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"This is what I wanted to talk about."

He gently put a small black box into Harry's hand and waited for his Prince to open it. Harry stared at the simple ring and looked up at Voldemort with wide eyes. His heart was drumming in his chest, and his breaths were cut short thanks to him not taking enough air.

"You want us to…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"You really-"

"Yes, I really want to." Voldemort nearly laughed at his lover's expression.

Harry took the ring out slowly, still with wide-eyes as he inspected it. Without a warning, he put it on, and his lips turned into a smile at the perfect fit. He inspected if it looked good on him, splaying out his hand in the air. He looked down at the speechless Dark Lord, who had been following his every move, and pulled him closer. He let his tongue make a long trail along his lover's jaw, and felt the man shiver. He put his mouth next to Voldemort's ear and whispered:

"Yes, I want to bound with you and hopefully marry you as well."

Voldemort looked at him, and then pushed them both onto the bed. He let one of Harry's legs settle around his waist and the teen moaned softly as Voldemort grind against him.

"Tom…" he whispered.

"I love you so much," Voldemort whispered before he let their passion carry away any sensible thoughts they had left.

-o-

Lucius stood by the door, wondering if he walked inside he would die quickly or slow. He needed to give the news to his lord right at this moment, since they were good news, but as he heard the Prince's moans he just wanted to run.

Finally he knocked on the door. For a minute or two he just stood there, but then the door opened and Voldemort tilted his head to the side. He was dressed in a robe but held it close with one of his hands.

"My lord, new reached me that couldn't wait," Lucius said as he bowed. He was glad the two at least hadn't simply continued while listening to what he had to say. "The newest Minister has passed, and they requested me to step up to take that responsibility. I accepted just moments ago."

Voldemort grinned at that.

"That is good news," he said. "Very good news indeed. Tell everyone they are free to celebrate your new position here at the manor. But take one step into this room before anyone of us comes out…"

"Yes," the blonde breathed out, "the lords will not be disturbed."

Voldemort nodded, and Lucius vanished down the hall. The Dark Lord closed the door and turned to the bed. Harry rubbed his tousled hair and said:

"That sounds great. Now come back here."

Voldemort obeyed and slipped into the bed. They fitted together effortlessly and Harry relaxed.

"Have you thought over what I said before, love?" Voldemort asked after a while.

"About having a child?" Harry said and the man nodded. "I would love to, but…"

"You're too young," the dark wizard said. "How about we wait until you're over 18?"

"That's ages!" Harry whispered with a small whine.

"You want to become a teenage-parent?" Voldemort said with a chuckle as he stroke the teen's sweaty back.

"Nooo," Harry moaned, "I just… it just feels so long until then."

"It will pass in a blink of an eye," Voldemort said. "With Lucius as the Minister, things will begin to roll."

Harry shifted so that he was lying on the Dark Lord and he relaxed there.

"I'm not going to let you nod off," Voldemort said with a grin and changed position so that the teen was lying on his back on the bed. Seeing Harry's hungry gaze, Voldemort suspected this was what the teen had been hoping for. Of course, Harry spreading his legs was a pretty good clue too.

-o-

Harry stretched carefully, bathing in the sensations going through his body. Voldemort wrapped his arms around his young lover and said:

"You sure you're healed enough?"

"Yes, Tom," Harry said and snuggled into the Dark Lord's chest. "Are the clothes too tight?"

Voldemort looked at the teen. He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting, black jeans, his usual metal boots and a tight, black top.

"They look good," Voldemort said and pulled Harry close again. "They are a bit tight on you, but that gives me a good excuse to Crucio any Light wizard that might take a too long look at you."

"Happy to be at your service."

Voldemort looked around for a cloak and finally got up one of his own. He pulled it over Harry's shoulders and said:

"Doesn't mean I'm going around showing you off."

Harry chuckled as his lover dragged him out from the room. Lucius looked up from where he had been reading over Severus' shoulder and bowed to them both.

"Morning, my Lords."

Severus got up and did the same, though looking like he had a bit of a hangover. The raven-haired teen had to suppress a laugh at the sight; the feared potions master, drunk! He wondered how many Firewhiskeys Bellatrix had managed getting into the man. He was surprised that so many had been able to search themselves home or to a bed, but suspected Lucius and Severus had helped them a bit.

"My Lord," Lucius said, "now when I'm a Minister, what is your wishes?"

"Act like you really just want to help the Wizarding world right now," Voldemort said. "We don't need a suspicious Dumbledore. Though get down the wanted-posters on our friends; they would love to go around in the free again."

"As you wish. What about Harry Potter?"

Lucius still did not know who Harry really was, but Voldemort planned to inform him soon. Though now the Dark Lord only smiled and said:

"He has already chosen his side."

The blonde looked up with a frown. Severus grinned from behind the Malfoy.

"Already chosen?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Come here tonight, and I will tell you who Harry Potter really is," the dark wizard replied with a smile. "Talk about being a wolf in a sheep's clothing."

The Prince giggled at that, and Voldemort smiled at the sound. The Malfoy bowed once more, though looking puzzled. Severus' grin did not help him one bit.

"Let's go," Voldemort said to Harry. "I promised to entertain you until lunch, and so I shall."

The teen took his lover's arm, smiled sweetly and said:

"I expect nothing less of you, love."

They came to the dungeon that happened to be full of prisoners. Voldemort turned to the Prince and said:

"Choose one."

"Anyone?"

"Yes, anyone."

The teen skipped delighted from cell to cell, looking for the victim he wanted. Everyone pressed themselves as far away they could, not wanting to get tortured. Finally he stopped by one of them and crouched down. In the cell was Susan Bones, looking terrified. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Darling, I found one!" Harry called out.

Susan squeaked of terror as Voldemort stepped up and smiled. He gave the raven-haired a gentle kiss and said:

"Very well. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Break her legs."

"Oh, you're in a sadistic mood today." The man obeyed and Susan screamed in pain. Harry looked on as her body was slowly but surely broken.

"Stop."

"Why?" But Voldemort complied and stopped.

"Don't want her dead just yet," Harry said. He sat quiet for a while before saying, "Why can't people know about me?"

"Because that means you would be in danger, my prince," Voldemort said, ignoring the crying girl. "I don't want Dumbledore to know about you yet."

"But the Prince need to exist before Harry Potter disappears," the teen said.

"I know," the man replied, crouched down as well and kissed his temple. "We will do that later. Not know. I want to enjoy this Christmas without having the threat about you being exposed hanging over my head."

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh. "Kill her now then."

"In what way?"

"Crucio? Wait a moment… Can we make her insane and then release her?"

"Smart choice."

Susan's screams echoed in the dungeons, making the other prisoners shudder in fear. Sooner or later, it would become their turn.

-o-

Christmas Eve came, and Voldemort woke up as usual feeling Harry half of top of him. The Dark Lord slowly explored his young lover's naked form, letting his hand slide over the pale skin. Harry stirred but did not wake. The man smiled a bit as he intertwined their hands together, the two rings glimmering. Harry slowly responded and blinked sleepily.

"Hi," the teen whispered, nuzzling Voldemort's neck with a smile.

"Sleepy-head," the dark wizard murmured. "It's ten already."

"Why aren't you up then?"

"I woke up around seven, but you used me as your personal heater so I fell asleep once more."

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me," Harry snorted, "you lazy ass."

"Come on," Voldemort said. "I think Lucius and Bellatrix are waiting for us."

The day after Lucius had gotten to know who the Prince was, Voldemort had told the rest of his Inner Circle, and they had all welcomed him even more. Bellatrix apologized to have killed Sirius but Harry knew that Dumbledore had planned it so he dismissed it. The Lestrange brothers had been awfully alike the Weasley twins and that made Harry smile, wondering if he should tell George and Fred that they could have an interesting conversation with those two.

They got up slowly, sharing a few kisses as they dressed. Voldemort helped the teen comb and put the hair up in a ponytail before he put on a black, formal robe. Harry himself brought out a dark emerald robe from the wardrobe and put it on.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they descended the stairs.

"Over to Malfoy Manor for a gathering," Voldemort replied. "But not until lunch, and only for a while. Lucius and Bella have been doing preparations to my gift to you, and they've been working a big part of the night."

"My gift?" the emerald-eyed teen said in surprise.

"You'll see soon."

-o-

Lucius and Bellatrix were indeed waiting for them, but the wild-haired woman had fallen asleep sitting. Lucius was yawning and fixing his tousled hair.

"Hmm, I think Narcissa would like the new look," the Prince said with a smile. Lucius whirled around and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, she says I need to let loose once in a while, my Prince," the blonde said. He nudged his wife's sister, who woke up with a start. She grinned up at them and said:

"Sorry about that, my lords."

"We'll have some breakfast. Care to join us?" Voldemort said with a smile.

-o-

Harry stepped out from the fire-place and was greeted by Narcissa. The ballet room was full of people, Light and Dark people mixed together. Even some of the wanted Death Eaters were there, because Lucius was the new Minister and he had ceased the order of capturing them just like Voldemort had wished. Many of the Light were against this, but he was the new Minister and therefore his orders were law.

Harry tensed slightly as he saw Dumbledore. The man was strutting around surrounded by the Order. Voldemort stepped out and laid an arm around his waist. Lucius, who had left Riddle Manor to greet all his guests a few hours earlier, came forward and said:

"Welcome to my home, Lord Rector, Lord Princeps."

Voldemort shook his hand and the Prince allowed Lucius to kiss his hand. Then the Dark Lord led his lover after the new Minister, who introduced them to a number of different people. Voldemort had never showed his face to Dumbledore after he had left school when he had been denied a job, so the man had no idea how he looked like. That was the one reason the Dark Lord could show himself without being attacked. Of course, he had changed his eye colour and he had placed a charm so that no one could see Harry's scar.

However, their arrival had caused some interest. Never had they seen a man being treated like a woman, like Harry had been. The emerald-eyed teen though had no problem being view as a woman. In many ways, he was Voldemort's 'woman'. The Dark Lord pulled him closer, as if to warn anyone to question it. Harry smiled up at him and said quietly:

"Rector and Princeps?"

"Yes, I thought it sounded good," the man replied.

"You're being a bit obvious."

"I like being obvious."

Lucius finally introduced them to Dumbledore and several from the Order.

"I think we have not met before, Lord Rector," the headmaster said, pretty much ignoring Harry.

"We have not," Voldemort said. "This is my lover Lord Princeps. Forgive him if he is slightly disrespectful but he has not been in any big events as this."

"Of course," Dumbledore said and smiled to the teen. "You look young Lord Princeps."

"I am seventeen," Harry answered timidly and looked up at the Dark Lord for reassurance.

Dumbledore looked at the Dark Lord and the man said:

"We will not take up more of your attention, Mr Dumbledore. Let's go, love."

The raven-haired teen let his lover lead him away, and Voldemort shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"His damn eyes twinkled," Voldemort said and looked back. "He suspected I'm more than I said, and probably thought you were unaware of it. I don't want you close to him at this party."

"I know that already," Harry said. "He's not this close when I'm Harry, so it won't be a problem."

Voldemort leaned his head up and kissed him gently. Most people had gone back to their conversations after the first shock of seeing two men together with such an age-difference.

When they had been there for about an hour and currently dancing, Voldemort leaned down and said:

"Time for the surprise."

Harry looked up at him, and he smiled. A moment later a man came rushing in and screamed:

"Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade!"

The silence only lasted for a moment before chaos broke out. Lucius was up from the couch in a moment, and succeeded looking surprised pretty good. Dumbledore growled before following the blonde Minister out, with most of the people. Voldemort however continued with his slow dance and said:

"Everyone decided to share their memories with you. I think they planned to kill Dumbledore's brother."

Harry leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and hid his smile.

-o-

They spent a quiet dinner with the Malfoys at Riddle Manor. Lucius had given orders what to do and had then left to spend some time with his wife and son, and the two lords. Severus had not been able to come but told Voldemort that Dumbledore had ordered him to find out as much as he could of the plans he claimed not being aware of. He has also been told to find out as much as he could about Lord Rector which made the Dark Lord laugh.

Harry was talking with Draco, who had taken the news him being Harry Potter very good, while drinking some wine. Voldemort loved wine and it had not taken long before Harry had started drinking. But only one glass at the time, since the dark wizard had no wish to make his lover drunk.

The three adults came into the living room and Voldemort plucked the empty glass out of Harry's hand. He pouted but a small kiss made him smile again. Draco chuckled at his friend and Narcissa said:

"I think you may have a problem on your hands with him, my lord."

"Though he is quite loveable when he's drunk," the Dark Lord said with a chuckle. "Last time you were quite happy with whatever I did."

"Oh Merlin, don't remind me," Harry said with a groan and hid his face. Lucius hid his laugh while Narcissa scolded the man for teasing the teen while Draco pleaded he wanted to taste his father's Firewhiskey.

-o-

They went to bed around midnight that night, the Malfoys had just left. Harry undressed and fell into bed, looking on as Voldemort shuffled around with his papers. The Dark Lord finally joined him in the bed and draped the silken covers over Harry's lean figure. He felt the teen snuggle up against him and said:

"Did you like your Christmas?"

Soft lips gave Voldemort a slow kiss and moments later Harry's whisper rang through the darkness:

"Loved it. Especially when Dumbledore's brother was killed."

Voldemort smiled. Yes, this boy was purely Sin, and he would not want him in any other way.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter two done, hope you liked it!

Chapter three: The rest of the holidays, and then maybe they discover Arthur is dead. Dunno. But I think so. Um... We'll see.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Yaoi-fic.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: Slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Sex-references more than once, and mentions from sexual abuse on a minor (none of it explicit)_

-o-

**Chapter Three**

Harry moaned as Voldemort nibbled on his neck and his eyes rolled back. He knew Lucius had knocked on the door but could care less. He was exhausted after their hours of playing, and finally Voldemort had mercy on him. He kissed Harry's forehead and rose up from the bed. The teen vaguely heard Lucius' voice, and then Voldemort was back.

Harry reached for him, pressed close and heard the rumble deep within the man's chest. Voldemort was chuckling, and the teen pouted. Voldemort kissed his brow and said:

"Tired?"

"Mmm", the emerald-eyed teen mumbled.

"Sleep a bit then", Voldemort said. "I have to work."

"Why?" Harry whined, grabbing his arm. "Stay with me."

"Well, the papers aren't going away by themselves."

"I can burn them away if you want me to."

"I think I'll stick with the boring way of actually reading them."

The teen whined again, but let the Dark Lord cover his body up and kissing his brow one last time. He watched through half-lidded eyes his lover getting up and dressing quietly. He brought a stack of papers with him when he left. Then Harry fell asleep.

-o-

He was woken up by a nuzzle to his neck. Green eyes cracked open and Nagini stopped nuzzling.

"Hi, Nagini", the teen said, rising to his elbows. "What's wrong?"

"_Master wanted you to come to the meeting. Dress like the Prince."_

"Okay."

The teen rose up slowly, and twisted until he heard the pop in his spine. He rubbed his legs a bit, letting them regain some feeling after have been in the same position for hours. The teen dressed into a black simple robe and put the white mask in place. Nagini slithered up his shoulders and they went downstairs. Harry wondered why Voldemort wanted him there, but decided he would see for himself soon enough.

He entered the room, and everyone turned towards him. There were four prisoners in front of the Dark Lord, each one of them conscious but looking bad. One of them was Alastor Moody. The other Shacklebolt, the third and fourth he did not know. Harry stepped inside, the Death Eaters bowing to him. Moody and Shacklebolt looked at him as he walked past. The teen seated himself to the left, looking at Voldemort.

"Just wanted you to see", the Dark Lord said. "After all, they are all your gifts."

Mumbles broke through the sea of black robes and Harry looked at his lover in surprise. The four prisoners looked at them. Voldemort gently took Harry's hand and said:

"Because of our bounding."

Some of the Death Eaters called out congratulations and soon all followed. Harry smiled a bit at them, and turned his attention to the prisoners. Moody spit out:

"Gifts? That's You-Know-Who in a nutshell, treating people like nothing but crap-!"

His voice disappeared. The Prince's smile was cold as he spoke:

"I don't appreciate such coloured language directed towards my love. Keep your fucking mouth shut before I cut your tongue out." Harry looked over at Voldemort, thought for a while and then continued, "Maybe I'll do it anyway for the heck of it?" The Dark Lord laughed softly and leaned over to steal a kiss.

-o-

Moody stared. He had never felt a person like this before. His magic was dark, in tune with the Dark Lord. How much had he been manipulated by that monster? Poor child; too bad Moody was going to order to kill the child once he was free from here. Otherwise the boy could have been useful at the Light side. Not as a fighter, but because one of his very rare gift. Moody was one of the few in the world who could feel if a male wizard was able to carry children, and this boy was one of them. That meant they could have used him as a bearer to many children. Looking like the boy did, he would probably enjoy getting fucked into a mattress.

The Prince sensed Moody's thoughts and his temper grew rapidly, and dangerously. If he was Harry Potter, he was the saviour and nothing else. In this unknown form, he was just a bloody slut they could use? Enough was enough. He remembered when Vernon had made one of his moves against him long before Voldemort and Harry became together. Remembered the words, like _slut_ and _whore_, remembered the burning rage deep inside, the humiliation and pain. Satisfying his uncle's sick needs… something inside snapped.

-o-

The Death Eaters cowered back as Moody suddenly began bleeding violently, twitching on the floor and screaming. Shacklebolt stared at the man's body, then up at the one causing it. The Prince's emerald eyes had turned black with hatred, his whole mind shattering. All he could think about was to kill.

Voldemort took his lover's hand, and the small touch brought the raven-haired teen back to reality. The eyes blinked and became normal but his mind was still somewhat still there, at the Dursley house, Vernon too close, much too close, he could practically hear that voice saying what a good slut he was, gave him orders he didn't want to follow, promised him that one day he would learn to love his uncle.

'Go to hell, Vernon', was Harry's last sensible thought before he let his magic crush Moody's body, splattering the floor with blood.

-o-

Severus collapsed on the floor as he came back to the school. Draco leapt up from where he had been waiting.

"Sev, what's wrong?" the teen asked.

The potions master brought a shaking hand through his black hair as he replied:

"I think Harry just went insane."

-o-

Harry had not gone insane, but it had been a close call. Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters, knocked the three other prisoners out before turning his attention to his lover.

Harry's hands dug into the chair, making his fingers bleed. The Dark Lord cursed whatever Moody had thought before gathering the teen in his arms and striding to his bedroom. He laid Harry down and moved to lie next to him. The mask was taken away and the man looked at his lover.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"What happened?"

"You killed Moody."

"He was thinking off me… using me to the Light… because I could get pregnant. Tom, he wanted me on the Light side so I could be their slut."

Slut. Voldemort hated that word. He had hated all since he heard Vernon call Harry that. Ever since he had gone to the house and seen what that sick man was doing to his own nephew.

He hadn't killed the man, however, he had been tortured to insanity within a few minutes, Voldemort's _Crucio_ fuelling on this new protectiveness he felt for his young lover. Harry had been safe, curled up inside his black robe with the man's arm around him.

"Tom? Calm down."

Voldemort shook himself out of those memories and looked at Harry. The teen smiled weakly and said:

"When I heard that… I remembered what Vernon used to do with me. That's all. I thought Moody was Vernon."

"Quite the violent death you've planned", Voldemort said and kissed his nose. "That's just what I want you to do. Kill him with much pain, because he deserves it."

"After those things Vernon did to me… I just stopped feeling remorse for anything", the teen continued, snuggling up against his black-haired lover. Voldemort embraced him back. "I didn't care who died, I didn't care who I hurt. You bring a piece of that back to me when loving me. I'm starting to remember how it is to care about my friends. My real friends."

Voldemort did not know what to say, so he chose to kiss his young lover and pin him to the bed. Harry wriggled a bit and said:

"Don't fuck me, okay? I don't feel like it."

"I don't fuck you. I make love to you, and I know you don't want to right now. I just want to protect you from all the bad things out in the world."

"According to many, you're the worst one." Ah, humour was back in his voice.

"Me?" Voldemort said with a sniff. "How can I, the feared Lord Voldemort, be bad in any way?"

"Oh, don't think so highly of yourself old man."

"Brat."

"I love you too."

-o-

Harry watched with half-lidded eyes Voldemort who was writing, the quill flying over the parchment in graceful strokes.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked after a while.

"Nothing", Harry said, and he made it sound like a sigh. He was actually a bit annoyed but chose not to show that. It had been six days since he had killed Moody, six long days since Voldemort had touched him. Now they were only kissing, and the teen was rather upset by it. He was by no means a slut, we all have learned that by now, but his body was itching, wanting and waiting. He got bored easily, and no amount of reading, playing chess with Severus, talking with Draco or being with his lover changed that.

"It is something."

"Why aren't you touching me anymore? Is it because I told you what Vernon used to call me?"

The quill froze. Voldemort inwardly cursed. Harry didn't know. He didn't know if they made love, Harry would become pregnant.

"Harry I-"

The teen had already reached him and kissed him. Not having so much contact with his young lover for six days and his control broke.

They moved as one body, in perfect harmony, their magic clashing together, merging. Two forces uniting and creating a beautiful tune.

But Harry felt something different. He didn't realize it at first but when they lay on the bed, intertwined, near sleep, he remembered a warmth inside. He remembered shaking, and the odd feeling of something… _creating _inside of him.

-o-

Voldemort realized just what he had done the day after. Harry was still asleep as he slowly rubbed the teen's back. He had to tell the teen at some time. Maybe when he woke up? Harry hated when things were kept a secret from him.

"Tom?"

Harry's voice startled him but Voldemort said:

"Yes, love?"

"I feel strange…"

Voldemort looked at him and replied:

"I thought so."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The reason why I haven't touched you is… you were in heat."

"Wha?"

"Heat", Voldemort repeated. "You were in a period where you would become pregnant."

"And?" the teen continued, his eyes growing wider.

"You were still in it yesterday."

Harry was silent. He stared at his lover for a long time, then shifted his eyes to his belly.

"I'm… pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes", the Dark Lord answered.

Harry did the only thing he could think about; he fainted.

-o-

Dumbledore was almost tearing his hair. Four good Aurors, two of them his own, were gone! That blasted Tom! The headmaster walked back and forth in his office, muttering and gritting his teeth. On top of the trouble with Arthur Weasley, this had to show up? And the death of his brother; his brother was useless but he was still a brother! Damn that Voldemort!

He swore that Voldemort would be dead before the school term ended.

-o-

Severus closed the door and Voldemort turned to him.

"He's asleep now", the potions master said. "And yes, he's pregnant."

"Oh Merlin", Voldemort said and sank down on a chair. "I made a child pregnant."

"He looked happy", Severus reassured and sat down. "But he'll need a private healer, and a pregnant teen in a school like Hogwarts will lead to miscarriage or breaking the teen. I trust you want neither of those."

"I know a healer", Voldemort said. "I'll contact her as soon as I can. As for school… I want him to finish his education."

"Can't he finish that as Lord Princeps?"

"Yes, but there is the problem of making Harry Potter disappear."

"My lord, can you leave that to me and Draco? We have worked up some few scenarios that seem fine."

"I need him in school for a little while", Voldemort said. "Perhaps during a raid to Hogsmeade or something like that."

"That sounds good", Severus said. "Maybe someone can play the Prince so everyone knows that he exists."

"Yes", the man said absently. "We'll talk more later."

The potions master bowed quickly and hurried off to finish his schedule for the term. Voldemort rose up after a while and entered the room.

He had many memories of his bedroom. The first time he laid there after been reborn he had Nagini with him. Then he gradually let her explore the house while he kept himself to the bedroom, the dining hall, the library and the meeting hall.

Then the sweetest memory of the room. He had walked in and seen Harry sound asleep on the bed, the teen's pale skin white against the dark sheets. He had sunk onto the bed, waking his love with a small kiss, and that was the beginning of those sweet memories.

This was no exception. Harry was asleep, one arm curled protectively around his belly. Voldemort leaned down and gave the jagged scar a kiss. Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"You're not angry?" the man said.

"Angry? How can I be angry when you've given me something I always wanted? I always wanted a family, and I'll get one in about a year."

Voldemort looked at him oddly, and the teen continued:

"Sev said male pregnancy takes almost a full year. So you better be prepared to spoil me until then."

The Dark Lord laughed and placed a hand on the belly while saying:

"Alright, if you put it that way."

"He also said I needed to drop out of school."

"Not right away", Voldemort said. "I plan to let you finish school as Lord Princeps, and Harry Potter will be kidnapped during a Hogsmeade raid where I, lord Voldemort, show myself with my Prince. Sounds dramatic enough for you?"

"Just kidnap me?"

"I'm not even going to test fate by testing if you with a child inside can withstand a Crucio, so yes, just kidnap you."

"Who's playing the Prince?"

"I don't know."

"Polyjuice Potion perhaps?"

"Perhaps. I'll set Bella up doing some batches. Severus is enough busy as it is."

"You don't have Polyjuice Potion in layer?"

"Nooo, because I thought I would never need them."

"Idiotic move."

"Are your hormones already coming to a light? You've been pregnant for only a day."

"I need to practice."

Voldemort laughed softly and kissed him on the lips.

"We'll figure something out", the man promised. "But no Crucio on you to demonstrate."

"Fine. How about Ron then?"

"I'll think about it."

-o-

Bill sighed as he sat down heavily. Doing missions to the Dark Lord was alright, but why was he always ordered out into the desert?

"Come on, hurry up!"

The redhead glared up at Rabastan, who only smiled and stretched out a hand. Rodolphus was standing a bit away, waiting for them. Bill always felt like the Lestrange brothers were just older versions of Fred and George but let himself be pulled up. Luckily the two brothers knew when to joke and when not to, so Rabastan did not do anything.

"If we're lucky, we'll get home before night falls", Rodolphus said quietly, catching their attention. "Let's hurry up."

"Yeah", Rabastan said and scratched his head. "I hate the desert."

"You hate everything", the older brother said. "Let's ignore him, Bill."

"Hey, no fair!"

Yep. They were definitely older versions of his two twin brothers.

-o-

Molly was crying when the rest of the Weasleys woke up. She was holding a parchment tightly in her hands and was crying at the kitchen table. Normally she would be doing breakfast, but now nothing had been made. Ginny was the first to act.

"Mum, what's wrong?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made the twins wince. No one noticed.

"Arthur", she cried softly. "He's gone."

The children rushed up to their mother, comforting her and crying themselves. No one noticed two identical smiles, no one noticed insane glints in twin eyes. One thought shared by two minds:

'Let the game begin.'

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter three done, yay. A bit shorter than the other two, but that's alright.

Chapter four: Harry lives through the wonders of pregnancy, hormones and the constant knowledge of being discovered. Ah, what a wonderful life! -Gets killed by one pissed off Harry Potter- Alright, maybe not so wonderful. /smiles

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Mention of child abuse (just very brief)._

-o-

**Chapter Four**

Harry sighed as he watched the scenery pass by. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express on his way back to the castle. He had not seen any of his 'friends' so he had gotten himself a compartment and waited.

A knock on the door made him turn his head. Draco opened and said loudly just to make sure no one would suspect anything:

"Well, what do we have here? Hello Potter."

"We who?" Harry replied, used to the charade they put on.

The blonde quickly cast a charm that made all listeners confused. He closed the door quickly and said:

"I don't have much time. Alright, we got a plan, and you just need to say it's okay."

"Shoot."

-o-

Neville was desperate to find Harry. He could not stand being ridiculed by everyone, and the raven-haired teen was always so nice to him. The Weasley twins were nice to him as well, but their dad had just died so he didn't want to bother them.

A door opened and the Malfoy came out. Neville froze. The teen looked over at him and did nothing. He turned back to look into the compartment and to Neville's surprise he said:

"I'll see you later, Harry. Longbottom is outside; should I Oblivate him?"

"No", came Harry's voice.

"Why not?"

"I want to speak to him first."

The blonde sighed but moved aside a bit. A moment later the raven-haired teen poked his head out.

"Hi, Nev", Harry said. "Want me to explain all of this?"

"Yeah", the clumsy teen said, blinking. "I'm a bit confused."

"Alright then", the emerald-eyed teen said. "Think over it, Draco, and take that to Sev."

"Will do", Draco said and saluted. He then sprinted down the corridor, the best he could in a train, and disappeared.

"Are you coming in? It'll take a while to explain", the teen said to Neville.

-o-

"Wow…"

"Wow?"

"Yeah, wow", Neville said. "This is a bit too much."

"Want me to Oblivate you and we'll just continue talking Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"No! I want you to trust me enough to let me keep this information!"

"So… you're not angry?"

"No", the teen said softly. "Confused like hell, but not angry. I maybe need proof to believe it, but one question first…"

"Fire away."

"Did Dumbledore know about you being sexually abused?"

"Probably", the raven-haired teen said.

"How could he not act?"

"Because he needed me when I was weak", Harry said with a shrug. "When I was weak, he figured I would be easier to deal with."

"Harry…"

"But I just got angrier", the teen said, looking out the window. "All it did was making me hate him more."

"What happened to your uncle?"

"He isn't dead. Just… Imperioed."

"Imperioed?"

"Yes, by my lover. I guess you would also loose control when you come to your lover's home just to see the uncle doing that sort of thing against his own nephew."

Neville stared. Harry closed his eyes.

"Who is your lover?" the clumsy teen finally dared to whisper.

"His name is Tom. But you know him as Voldemort."

-o-

Harry really had to learn not to do this. Right now, he was sitting and eating in the Great Hall with one hand over his stomach. He blamed hormones.

Ron had been sullen and glaring at everyone around, and Ginny had tried without success getting some attention from Harry by sniffing quietly. Hermione had seated herself between Ron and Harry because the redhead had snapped at the raven-haired. Neville was sitting on Harry's other side, and the twins in front of Harry. The atmosphere was a bit tense.

Hermione had told Harry Arthur was dead, and please could he not upset Ron anymore? And how about you comfort Ginny a bit, Harry? I'm sure she needs it. Fucking Hermione with her fucking meddling. Harry wanted to strangle her.

Neville had accepted his explanation, though needing some time to melt it. His eyes had nearly fallen out their sockets when the emerald-eyed teen had said he was pregnant. It made the clumsy teen to realize just how much Harry trusted him and he was determined not to break that trust.

"You're not hungry, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really", he mumbled.

"You really should eat", the girl continued. "You're thin enough as it is."

'Imagine me in a few months. Fat like an elephant', Harry thought to himself. 'Tom will probably never want to get close to me.'

Vernon had almost banked it into his skull; thin was good for a slut. Harry needed to be thin before Vernon would do anything more. Harry had at that moment wished he would get fat, so that his uncle would never touch him. But that had been too much to hope for. Starvation caused by that man's own hands was something the teen had little control over.

Voldemort however, had never mentioned anything about his weight except for the standard "You're too thin" and promptly given him more food to eat.

"Harry?"

The teen blinked and looked at Neville.

"Dessert", the teen said, gesturing at the table.

"I think I'll go to bed actually", Harry said. "I'm tired. Night, guys."

Goodnights were mumbled out and the raven-haired teen left the table. He walked out the hall and set to the familiar way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Safely inside, he walked to his dorm, fell onto the bed and curled up. One hand found its way under his shirt and lying on his belly. It was still flat, but Severus said it would be noticed in three months or so. Before that, Harry needed to get out before the stress was too much.

"Did you know that, girl?" Harry whispered to Hogwarts. "I'm going away soon. Not because of you, no. You're the best thing that happened to me when I was a child. It's just the wrong people are inside of you. Make sure they suffer for me, okay?"

The teen was convinced that the castle murmured an agreement.

-o-

Dumbledore was worried as he saw Harry leave the table. Ginny had not gotten a chance to get closer, and Ron had broken his promise and just snapped at everyone, Harry included. He needed the Boy-Who-Lived to be right where he wanted the boy, or else it would all break apart. Maybe restart Occlumency with Severus again? Dumbledore knew how much the two hated each other, and happily began eating again as he saw it as the perfect plan.

Too bad for him that it wasn't a perfect plan at all.

-o-

Severus looked up as his door banged open, ready for a snarl. It was a Friday morning, and he was not up for it. The expression changed however as he saw who it was.

"My Prince?" he said, and blinked.

Harry held a hand to his mouth and gestured wildly with the other.

"What's wrong?" the potions master asked, standing up.

The teen gestured to his stomach and then to his mouth and the man understood. He quickly conjured a bin for the teen and Harry threw up. The man locked the door and warded it before hurrying over to the raven-haired teen's side. The Prince wiped his mouth and sat down shakily in a chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been throwing up the last few days. Soon they're gonna take me to Madam Pomfrey and I won't get away with it. They'll kill the baby, I know it!"

Merlin, did the boy get hysterical over things that no one would let happen. Severus quickly reassured:

"Calm down. I got a potion that eases your stomach, and it won't hurt the child in any way. We'll just tell them you were closer to the dungeons than the Infirmary at this time and I gave you a potion just to get rid of you."

"Dumbledore won't accept that", Harry whispered, hands covering his stomach. "I can't let them know…"

"We won't let them know", Severus said and sat down next to him. "I'll take this up with the Dark Lord. But I'll convince Dumbledore that the potion is all you need. After all, just because Harry Potter is ill for a few days, doesn't mean any special treatment. Now take the potion; I'll give it to you every day, so your stomach keeps calm."

Harry downed it and sighed of relief as his stomach settled down.

"Am I always going to feel like this?" the teen asked.

"I'm not a healer, so I don't know much about this. Beyond how long the pregnancy lasts, I know it's more different from females, and illness is always when it comes to men."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed."

-o-

Voldemort wanted to get his lover out of Hogwarts at this very instant, thank you very much. He did not want anyone of the Light side to find out that Harry was pregnant. Nope. Never. Not as long as the teen was within a two-mile reach of Dumbledore. So, what does a Dark Lord do when he wants something?

…

No one has a suggestion? No one? Absolutely no one?

… Sigh…

Really now, honestly; he arranges the plan, executes the plan and then has what he wants! Simple and straight-forward, just as the man wants.

"Lucius."

The blonde man looked up, waiting for his lord to continue. The black-haired man stood silent for a little while and then continued:

"How are things going with the Polyjuice Potion?"

"They will be ready in three weeks."

"Three weeks…"

The blonde man said nothing, just continued to look as Voldemort began pacing back and forth.

"Harry is throwing up", Voldemort finally supplied. "He is scared that Dumbledore will kill the baby if they find out."

"They won't be allowed to", Lucius said. "We won't allow them."

"That's why we need to get the potions ready so we can do it."

"We will do our best, my lord. Severus and Draco will protect the Prince."

"I think actually it's time…"

"Time for what, my lord?"

"Time for the Weasley twins to show what they can do."

-o-

"Is this what I think it is, Gred?"

"I think it is indeed what you think it is, Forge."

"That means…"

"… Yeah. Time for some screaming."

"Finally!"

Harry looked oddly at the twins, who hoorayed to their luck that they got to create some chaos. They were in the Shrieking Shack, because the twins had closed their shop for the day when Harry had contacted them.

"Just remember", the teen said, and the two redheads looked at him, "don't hurt too many. It's supposed to make Dumbledore busy for a long time, so don't use anything he knows."

"Don't worry, Harry", George said. "We've prepared a lot of things that no one except for ourselves have seen."

"Then I wish you good luck."

"And we wished you would eat more so the baby grows!" the twins replied simultaneously.

-o-

Harry had convinced Hermione that he wasn't so hungry, but he would stay and chat a bit. He thought Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that moment. The teen wanted to sneer, but just pretended not to notice that. The old headmaster had told him earlier he was going to continue with Occlumency with Severus, to protect him from those vicious nightmares. The emerald-eyed teen already knew it was to make him more loyal to Dumbledore. Fuck him. But now when Severus and Harry were in better terms with each other, Occlumency sounded even a bit interesting.

A scream from the Hufflepuff table. Hannah Abbott sank down as she gripped her stomach. Next was Justin, then a boy from Ravenclaw. Soon almost everyone started to scream and grip their stomach. Harry, who had not eaten anything, was not affected. Neville, who had known what to come, had played sick and was resting in his dorm. Draco had snuck out just minutes before, without eating. The rest of the Slytherin had to be effected by whatever the twins had done, because then no one would suspect them.

The teachers were not affected though, and now they all rushed up. McGonagall to Gryffindor, Sprout to Hufflepuff, Flitwick to Ravenclaw and Severus to Slytherin. The rest of the teachers ran up to whatever table the liked the most. Therefore, not many teachers at the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong?" Harry heard his Head of House scream. He himself pretended to panic and trying to help his 'friends'. Inwardly, he thanked the twins for a good show.

-o-

"Success!"

George and Fred flew onto each other and laughed. Then they turned to their partner-in-crime and said:

"Hey, tell us if you need job elsewhere, anytime!"

Dobby smiled and said:

"Dobby heard Harry Potter will not remain in Hogwarts any longer."

"Yeah, that's true", George said. "Does this mean you have to tell Dumbledore, since he's your master?"

"No, no, no, Dumbly not my master anymore", Dobby said, shaking his head violently. "Dobby resigned just this morning, so Dobby doesn't have to tell Dumbly anything. But Dobby needs a new job…"

"Fantastic, Dobby!" the twins said. "How about we hire you?"

"Hire Dobby?"

"Yeah, you'll have the time of your life!" Fred said.

"Friends to Harry Potter want to hire Dobby?" The house-elf looked like he was going to break down in tears.

"If you don't want to, we'll just kidnap you!"

-o-

Dumbledore was seeing red. Who had snuck in and done this? Only a few students made it away from this… this… this thing that happened! Who? Who dared opposite the great Albus Dumbledore?

-o-

"_Freak!"_

_Six year old Harry Potter shrank back, but Petunia grabbed his arm, hard. The fragile body was thrown into the wall, but Harry did not dare utter a word._

"_Look what you did, freak! You ruined Vernon's breakfast!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry? You're sorry? Don't play around with me! I know you're not sorry! You're never sorry! We should have let you die when you came here! I should have let Vernon drown you, you useless freak!"_

_Twisting arm, pained eyes. Crack. Scream._

_Laughter. Words echoing in his ears:_

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Boy!"_

"_We should have let you die!"_

"_Useless freak!"_

Harry bolted up from the bed, and forcefully slapped his hands over his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he glanced around. He did not wake anyone, good.

He let one hand stretch out, and grabbed his wand from underneath the pillow. He pulled the curtains tightly around the bed, charmed them so they would remain so and put on a silencing spell. He then slowly relaxed, and tried to block the memories out.

It had been one week since he had gone to Severus. Dumbledore was off his back, since he was fine now and thanks to George's and Fred's tricks. Severus, Draco and Harry himself had talked a lot about how to stage Harry' death, but he had not been able to speak with his lover once and it was driving him insane. Voldemort was the one who cared about him, the only one who truly loved him regardless of who he was. He kept the teen's mind together. So Harry felt very, very alone right now, trapped in his nightmares, now increased due to the pregnancy.

He curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to think of something else, _anything _else.

"_That's not even funny, Tom."_

"_I think so."_

_Harry stuck out his tongue to his lover and continued:_

"_I'm not going to wear that."_

"_Come on, I know you want to!"_

"_Tom! Who the hell would want to wear THAT?"_

_Voldemort continued to smile his silly smile and replied:_

"_I'm sure Albus would want to."_

"_Yeah, but it's a fact that he's senile!" Harry shuddered as he looked at the bright purple robe._

"_Fine", Voldemort sighed, "I'll give it to Severus then."_

"_Yeah, like he'll like it more than I do", Harry muttered._

_Voldemort stuck his tongue out._

"Tom", Harry whispered. "I want to go home."

-o-

"Harry, are you really alright? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey, just in case."

Harry wanted to shout at Hermione that he was fucking fine, but figured it would not really convince her.

"I'm fine, Hermione", he replied with a small smile. "Just a bit tired."

"You look awfully pale", she continued.

"I'm alright, really", the raven-haired teen said. "I'm just going to bed early today."

He chose to ignore Ginny, who was watching him as a hawk and her shirt unbuttoned far too much. He was sickened just looking at her. Ron was still glaring, and snapping, and muttering at everyone. Neville had gotten little chance to talk to the teen, despite being in the same dorm, but at their rare encounters the teen solemnly swore to follow with him whenever he left. That meant mentioning that to Severus and Voldemort so they could make a small adjustment to the plan. Neville had to 'die' as well.

-o-

"Alright, who woke you up on the wrong side this time?" the blonde teen asked.

Harry glared at Draco, who gulped and moved closer to the potions master. They were currently in the potions classroom, a Saturday morning when all Harry's 'friends' were still asleep.

"Hormones", Severus reassured the blonde teen. "I don't want to be in the Dark Lord's clothes when the full hormone-attack comes from the Prince."

"Can you be anymore loud?" Harry complained. "I haven't slept in two bloody days, so shut the fuck up!"

"As I said, hormones", the potions master said. "My Prince, the potions are going to be ready in two days. We are going to plan how to stage it. Of course, you cannot be yourself because of the show the Dark Lord puts up."

"Take a prisoner then", Harry muttered, waving his hand. "Anyone, everyone. What does it matter?"

"They don't exactly stay down or do as they're told", Severus said.

"That's why you Imperio them", Harry said. "It works perfectly fine with my family."

"They are insane, my Prince."

"Yes; exactly the way I want them to be."

Something about his tone made them both shudder.

-o-

Harry found himself the day before the plan to get him out lying in bed and fingering on his stomach. It was near midnight and he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow he would get back to Tom, and everything would be fine. The curtains around his bed were charmed closed and the usual silencing spell was up.

He sprayed his hand out over his belly, smiling softly. Such a wonderful feeling, knowing it was a child growing inside you. His smile widened when he thought of the life he would have. Being with his lover at all time. No more worrying of being discovered, no more having to hide from everyone, no more memories of his family. Voldemort had promised him that he could kill them. It was nearly frightening how much he looked forward to it.

Harry curled up under the sheets, and yawned. Just one more lonely night, though this one might be without nightmares. Then tomorrow… Tomorrow, the Light's hope would die.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter done, yay!

Next chapter: I think you can guess. Voldemort attacking, their plan revealed, deaths and violence. Not so long chapter, but it'll be up next Sunday! Look forward to it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: A brief mention of gory stuff. _

-o-

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke up at February the fifth. He was slightly disoriented at first, but soon realized where he was, what date it was and what an important day it was. He sat up and smiled.

Today Voldemort was coming to take him home.

-o-

Neville woke up to see Harry coming out from the bathroom, fully dressed and his hair damp. His glasses were sliding down his nose, and the teen jerked his head back so the glasses came up a bit. The teen crouched down and carefully packed some things. The clumsy teen realized Harry was packing his things because Voldemort would come.

He also had to do that. With that, Neville got up and yawned. He decided to pack his things before getting cleaned and dressed. Harry looked over at him, but neither spoke. They didn't have to.

Within a few minutes, Neville was done and rushed to the bathroom. Harry got up and put the shrunken trunk into his pocket. He left his old one behind, with all of his old clothes and all of his books. He also left some things the Weasleys and Dumbledore had given him; what was the point bringing them? Besides, he was supposed to die and therefore his things could not just simply disappear? Except for a few of them, but that could easily be explained.

Harry felt starved, something unusual since he was almost never hungry. Must be because of the child. He let one hand rest on his belly briefly before making it look like he was adjusting his robes. With that done, he sat down with his schoolbag to wait at Neville. The others would not wake up until at least a half-hour later.

-o-

The two walked down to breakfast, accompanied by Hermione. She seemed angry about something, but avoided when Harry asked what was wrong. Ginny wasn't up, and the raven-haired teen thanked Merlin for that. She was really insufferable sometimes.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Harry dug in. He knew Dumbledore was watching him, but did not care. He was hungry and so was his baby. Voldemort was going to pick him up just in time to lunch, and it would be a blood-bath.

This day kept getting better and better.

"Wow, Harry", Hermione said. "You're really hungry."

"Yeah", Harry said. "Dunno why, but it was about time."

The girl nodded. Her nervous eyes swept over to Dumbledore and Harry got suspicious. What was Dumbledore planning?

"Mr Potter."

He turned around to see his Head of House.

"Yes, professor?"

"The headmaster would want you to go to Madam Pomfrey after breakfast for a check-up."

His blood ran cold. His hand almost dropped the fork. He wanted to strangle someone. Quickly he regained himself and continued eating.

"Why?" he said with a shrug. "I'm fine, so he can't make me."

"Mr Potter, he's concerned about you."

"Then tell him I'm fine, and my health is not his concern, Madam Pomfrey's concern or anyone else's concern but my own."

"Mr Potter…"

"Don't spoil my appetite, professor", he said coldly. "And I'm not going."

McGonagall looked angry and walked away.

"Why did you refuse?" Hermione whined. "You know everyone needs a check-up…"

"Was it you guys who told him that I needed one?" Harry asked her. "And don't lie to me."

"You were really ill for a while."

"For a few days. And I just had some stomach-bug. See? I've been fine for weeks now."

"But it can be something serious!"

His appetite was gone. His stomach growled in protest, but he knew he would just throw it up if he tried one more bite. He would not go there; not a chance. No one could make him go there.

"Well, I'm going", Harry said and rose up.

"To Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked.

"No; we have a class in forty minutes. I'm sure professor Snape will be delighted to see me", Harry said sarcastically. "See you."

Hermione tried to say something but Harry just walked away. His blood was boiling. Maybe he would let Bellatrix kill Hermione, just to see that bushy-haired bitch scream in pain.

-o-

Severus looked up as the door opened and then banged shut. He raised an eyebrow. Harry took a deep breath and said:

"Dumbledore wanted me to get checked over by Madam Pomfrey."

"What?" the potions master shouted.

"I wanted to tell him to sod off, but I just declined", Harry said. "Hence the reason why I'm early to a Potions lesson."

The man looked at the teen.

"Do you have all your things?" he asked.

"Yep", Harry said. "Who's playing me?"

"An Auror the Dark Lord Imperioed. I will keep you after this class, and there we will shift. I will take the Auror with me and the Dark Lord will take you."

"And who's Neville?"

"Some wizard the Dark Lord captured yesterday. Rabastan will take the real Longbottom. What lesson does he have?"

"He should have extra class with professor Sprout instead of Potions."

"Alright, I'll tell Rabastan that right now."

The teen watched as Severus made the fire-call and he drew his head back.

"They are preparing as we speak", Severus said. "It will be an attack concentrated on taking you. Neville is one of them who get in the way so to speak. And the Prince will be with the Dark Lord, if not Dumbledore attacks. If he does, you will be taken away by either Lucius or Rodolphus. Bill will be there, but hidden. He's the one who are taking down the wards."

"Taking down?"

"Yeah, he's been doing that for most part of the night", Severus said. "He's so good Dumbledore doesn't even notice it."

"Good", the emerald-eyed teen said. "Does Tom have some other clothes for me?"

"You'll change when he comes here with the Auror."

"What are you going to keep me behind class for?"

"For the very interesting discussion we had of who was the bigger idiot; you or me, Mr Potter."

"Oh, I am so frightened."

-o-

"Potter, stay behind."

Harry looked at the potions master, who had not even looked up from his papers.

"I'll catch up with you guys", Harry lied to Hermione and Ron.

"Be careful", Ron muttered, glaring at Severus. "He's a real git."

"Don't I know that? Don't worry about me."

The two left and Severus immediately warded the door. He opened the Floo, and the flames flared to life. Out stepped Voldemort and he dragged the Auror out. However, Severus had to look after the Auror since Voldemort had already stepped up and was devouring Harry's mouth. The man could feel his young lover's body shake in desire. Harry moaned, throwing his arms around Voldemort and keeping the man just where he wanted him.

The Dark Lord reluctantly released his lover and caressed his cheek. From the depths of his robes he got out a change of clothes to the teen.

"Give him the potion and throw the spell", Voldemort ordered the potions master.

"Spell?" Harry murmured as the dark wizard helped him out from his shirt, all of his glamours already gone. He felt so much better now. The glasses had been thrown carelessly onto a desk, since he would never need them again. The shrunken trunk had been placed in one of Voldemort's pockets.

"The spell that makes him looking like you permanently", Voldemort replied. "Not an easy one, but Severus and Rabastan have been trained to do that spell."

Harry felt the shirt he now had on was not as quite tight as he usually had them, and found to his surprise he liked it.

"Don't want you to suffocate", Voldemort murmured. His hand found its way to Harry's belly. "How are you feeling? Severus told me you were throwing up."

"I'm fine now", Harry said. "He gives me a potion for that."

The Dark Lord turned to Severus, who just finished dressing the man.

"It's not harmful to the child", the potions master reassured his master. "Now I've kept Harry long enough."

"Tell him to walk towards the Great Hall. Bellatrix is waiting there for him."

Harry got the mask onto his face and a black robe put over his shoulders. Voldemort looked over at Severus, and the fake Harry who walked out the door with the schoolbag over his shoulder.

"Where am I going to be?" Severus asked.

"Right in here", Voldemort said. "You thought of eating lunch while grading, and will only run up when you hear the explosions. No burning of your Mark, nothing. Try to convince Dumbledore you maybe are not trusted by me anymore, and you need precious time to gain your position back."

"As you wish."

Harry was led by Voldemort to the door. He quickly put a charm over them so they would be invisible, before the two snuck out. Severus turned to his desk while ordering some lunch.

The walk was slow but that was because Voldemort insisted on kissing and touching. Not that Harry complained.

They came to the Great Hall. They saw the fake Harry there, and in the next moment Bellatrix grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shadows.

"Bella", Voldemort hissed. The woman's head stuck out. "Go outside, and I will soon come."

The woman could be really silent when she wanted, and quickly she guided herself and the fake teen outside. Voldemort and the Prince followed.

Outside, Harry gaped. Rows of black robes and white masks were there. Voldemort made himself visible, his hood drawn deep over his face and his arm around Harry's waist. Several of them murmured as they saw that Voldemort had gone beforehand to collect his lover. The Inner Circle, who knew who the Prince was, welcomed him back. Voldemort turned around, and sent a powerful blast to the Hogwarts.

"Are the wards down long?" he asked a person next to him.

"For fifteen minutes my lord", came Bill's voice. He sounded tired. "After those fifteen minutes I can't hold them."

"Fifteen is more than enough. McNair, take Bill further away. He's not in a condition of fighting."

A Death Eater came forward and guided Bill further to the back.

"Here they come", Voldemort murmured.

The whole staff and several of the students came running. Dumbledore was the first one. Voldemort pressed Harry closer.

"Tom", the old wizard said, voice barely controlled. "What made us the honour?"

"I'm just here to kill Harry Potter", Voldemort said.

"He's not here."

Voldemort grinned quite evilly, making the Light look around in confusion. He snapped his fingers and said:

"Bella."

The woman pushed the fake Harry Poter forward, and everyone on the Light screamed. Dumbledore looked outraged. The fake Harry looked terrified, the witch's wand against his throat.

"Here he is", Voldemort said. "It was rather easy to take him from the school."

"You will not get away with this!"

Students and teachers alike whipped their wands out and attacked. Bellatrix quickly seized the fake Harry and made a mad-dash through the rows of Death Eaters, who began attacking back. Voldemort held out a hand and threw up a Protego lazily. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who narrowed his eyes as he came to them.

"Who is that, Tom? I didn't know you had sluts with you at a battlefield", Dumbledore said.

Voldemort looked at him with eyes full with hatred. The old wizard cowered a bit.

"Alastor Mad-Eye Moody made the mistake and called this man a slut", Voldemort said icily.

"And?" the wizard wanted to know.

"And that's the reason why Alastor Mad-Eye Moody suffered a very painful death from this man. This is the Prince, my most beloved person. He's the most perfect one, my special serpent. I know it's true now."

"What's true?" Dumbledore said, eyeing the teen. Harry simply slid a hand along Voldemort's chest with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Love makes you stronger", Voldemort said. "Ever since I said 'I love you' to this person my powers continue to grow. I can feel it inside me, growing stronger for each time I say so."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the Prince. "You look young. You will be safe with the Light."

"The Light?" Harry said, moving away from Voldemort. His hair lifted, his eyes turned black. "The Light are the ones who wanted to rape me. They saw me as a slut, just as you assumed the moment you saw me. They used me for everything they wanted. When I came to Tom, I wanted to die. He gave me life, a life so much better than you, the Light, can ever offer!" His magic flared up. The Death Eaters looked at him in awe for a moment. Their Prince really knew how to scare people. Must have been taught that by the Dark Lord.

Voldemort put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the dark magic slowly calmed down. Dumbledore stood rooted on the spot. The dark magic was the same as Voldemort's.

"Your precious Harry Potter will die here today, Albus", Voldemort said with a malicious smile. Then he turned and shouted: "Bella! Do the honour for me!"

The witch heard him, and a moment later the Light heard the curse they did not want to:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light hit the fake Harry in the chest. Green eyes widened. The real Harry thought it was fascinating seeing someone who was supposed to be yourself die. Voldemort chuckled as he felt that. With a thud, the body fell to the ground. Harry Potter, the Light thought, was no more.

-o-

Everything stopped. The Light stared at the body. He was supposed to save them, but now he was dead. A quiet giggle made its way over to Dumbledore's ears. The giggles became chuckles, and the chuckles turned into full laughter. The Prince laughed at the dead body. The Prince laughed at the others who laid dead. Blood covered the ground, bowels had been ripped out. Neville was torn open, his eyes wide open and his mouth open in a silent scream. The real one though was already gone. Harry laughed at that too, but mostly at the faces of the Light.

Some from Gryffindor laid dead as well. Dean Thomas was one of them. He had been more and more annoying during the seventh year, but Harry had said just a simple Avada Kedavra was to kill him; no torture. So he had been killed that way. A few from Ravenclaw was dead, and three from Hufflepuff. None of the teachers had died.

Wands were pointed towards him as he laughed. The Prince smiled widely and made a sweeping motion, dark magic following. They retreated and Voldemort saw it as the chance for them to go. Voldemort turned around abruptly, pulling his lover back as well. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Mark shot up in the air. The Death Eaters Apparated away. He turned back to Dumbledore and said:

"Next time, it'll be you."

The Light screamed. Voldemort took a hold of the Prince and gave him a deep kiss. They all stopped as they saw it. Dumbledore's blood froze. It was true.

Voldemort was in love. The Prince's arms came around the man's neck. Smoke came up from the ground and swallowed the two of them.

Dumbledore had failed. Harry Potter was dead, and Voldemort had won.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter five done.

Chapter six: Harry fulfils his education while his stomach grows. Expect it next Sunday!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Mentions sex (not explicit). _

-o-

**Chapter Six**

They were still in the kiss when they arrived. A roar of hoorays made them separate. The Death Eaters crowded around them. Some had even opened wine bottles and Firewhiskey. Lucius brought a whiskey to Voldemort and a glass of water to Harry. They all cheered, and Voldemort lifted his glass and spoke:

"The threat has now been reduced to its half! Lucius, are you sure you should be drinking?"

"One glass won't make me drunk, my lord!" the blonde man said. "But then I have to hurry to the Ministry."

"A toast!" Voldemort said.

"For victory!" Bellatrix shouted, grinning at the Prince who rolled his eyes.

"For victory!" the rest screamed in delight.

Harry chuckled a bit; this was how he imagined they would celebrate his death but he never imagined he would be there to see it.

-o-

Neville was quite nervous as he stood with one of the people who had tortured his parents to insanity. But Harry had fallen in love with the man who murdered his own parents, so the teen thought he should get along with them. Besides, Rabastan was nice. A bit weird in some ways, but always smiling and playful.

"Bill, there you are!" Rabastan said.

Neville's jaw dropped as he saw which Bill. Bill Weasley tiredly toasted with Rabastan and said to the teen:

"Hi, Neville. Welcome to the gang."

This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

-o-

Voldemort had excused himself and Harry from the celebrations soon enough, and the teen was led upstairs. They took their time, never hurrying. Harry had missed this so much, and now he never had to leave this. Leave Voldemort.

The Dark Lord took care of him, took care of them, made sure they were satisfied and tired in the end.

"I missed you," Voldemort said as they lay on the bed.

"I missed you too," Harry whispered. "One month without a word. Too long. Never again."

"Never again," Voldemort promised.

-o-

"My lords?" Lucius called out.

Lucius, along with the potions master waited for Voldemort to reply and walked inside. The man was sitting on the bed, parchment in his hand and a quill behind his ear. It looked quite funny, with his hair tousled and his red eyes darting from the parchment to his lover. Harry himself was still deep asleep, safely tucked away between the black sheets. The Dark Lord looked at the two of them, waiting.

"My lord, Dumbledore has ordered the Order to find out who the Prince is," the potions master began. "He accepted my explanation though, and thought that was the reason I did not know who the Prince was."

"You will of course never know."

"Never," Severus said. "All I know it is a young man who shares your visions."

"Good," Voldemort said and turned to Lucius.

"They will have Harry Potter's funeral in a few days, at Hogwarts," Lucius said as soon as he had the Dark Lord's eyes on him. "I am invited of course, and I thought I would invite you two as Lord Rector and Lord Princeps."

"Sounds good," Voldemort said. "Was that all?"

"Healer Vie is here," Severus said. "She is honoured of the job of taking care of the Prince."

"Show her inside."

The two men bowed and left. A few minutes later a knock came. Voldemort called out 'Enter' and the door opened. A woman stepped inside. Her brown-red hair was put up in a thick braid and her face brightened at seeing him. She wore a red robe and had a bag with her.

"My lord," she said.

"Tessa," Voldemort replied. "He is asleep at the moment."

"Just running a normal scan then," she said. "Has he been taking any potions?"

"A potion so he wouldn't throw up."

"Severus mentioned it. Harmless to both the Prince and the child, good old Severus. He thinks ahead."

The healer ran her wand along Harry's body and the readings appeared on a parchment she was holding.

"Alright," she said. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He's a bit thin, but it's only been one month. Tell him to eat whenever he's hungry, even if it's in the middle of the night."

Voldemort nodded, having put away everything.

"He can stop using the potion every day," she continued. "Throwing up is sometimes good for the body. But if he feels very ill without it, I'll check him over. That is all for now."

"Good. Stay in contact."

"As always, my good sire."

She left with a pat on Harry's hip. Voldemort looked over at the teen and slowly lay down. Harry sleepily opened his eyes and smiled as he felt Voldemort's hand travel up his waist.

"You're up to go on your own funeral in a few days?" Voldemort asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Merlin, you are one morbid boy."

"Taught by the best."

Voldemort laughed softly and kissed his nose.

"First we have to make up the plan so you can finish your education to the summer. You think you can handle it?"

"I think so."

"I'll still lay in a word that Lord Princeps has a weak health at the moment and may need some extra time."

"Fine."

-o-

The funeral of Harry Potter was one of the biggest in whole Europe. The school ground was full with people. Lucius Malfoy, the Minister, sat in a special podium with his wife and son. In there was some special-invited people, including the two lords Rector and Princeps. The funeral began.

Harry took this as a chance to look at his old friends. Hermione looked almost bored to be there, and it stabbed his heart just a bit before it hardened once more. That bitch; she could go to hell. Still preferably by Bellatrix. He had to ask her to do the honour for him; she would probably love that.

Ron? He was sulking. As usual. He always sulked when the attention was on Harry; this time no different. Maybe Draco would get the honour of killing that redhead. Yes, Harry was sure the blonde would love that. In a way, Bellatrix and her nephew were a bit like each other.

Ginny? She looked like her dream-prince had died. Which was probably what had happened. Or at least, a man with much money had died before she could lay her hands on them. Fuck her.

The rest looked like they had lost everything. In a way they had. They all relied on Harry, and felt like everything was lost because he was dead. Fuck them. Harry wanted to stand up and scream that, but he figured that would not be really appropriate. He leaned onto Voldemort instead and listened on the ceremony.

-o-

"Are you sure, Lord Rector?"

"Yes, unfortunately Lucius," Voldemort said. "My lover has been ill for some time, and this is the first time he has moved from bed in a month."

"I am deeply sorry if this was in any way uncomfortable or painful," Lucius said before he kissed Lord Princeps' hand.

"Is it alright," the teen replied. "Even if it was not for a specially joyful occasion I got up."

He pretended to stumble a bit, and Voldemort gently caught him. Lucius appeared to be startled; the only thing that gave him away was the slightly mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

"Exhaustion caught up with him," the Dark Lord explained as he held the Prince gently against his chest. "I thank you for the invitation, Minister."

"Lucius is fine even now," the blonde man said.

"We shall take our leave then."

The man moved to the fire-place and saw that Dumbledore was watching. He threw some powder in and just moved inside while thinking of Riddle Manor. They disappeared, making Dumbledore gape. A moment later it turned to rage. He needed to find out who those two were.

-o-

"Um, what are we doing, Tom?"

"Dancing."

"I'm supposed to study."

"And I'm supposed to do paperwork."

Harry rolled his eyes as Voldemort continued to slowly move around the room. It had been three weeks since Harry's 'death' and he was feeling better than ever. He was nearly two months pregnant but it had yet to begin to show. But even now Voldemort had made a habit of giving Harry's stomach at least a half-hour of attention almost every night. And he had given Harry more attention as well.

"Tom, I have a test tomorrow," the raven-haired teen tried.

"You already know everything. Why don't you do the final exams now already?"

"I was actually thinking of it, so it would be over with."

Voldemort smiled down at the emerald-eyed teen and twirled him around. They never noticed they were watched by Neville. He looked at the two of them with a smile on his lips. They really loved each other.

"Come on," he heard Bellatrix whisper at him. "Let's leave the love-birds alone."

He followed the woman out.

-o-

"Lord Princeps has not finished his education? Is he really that young?"

One of the Order members nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"Who are they?" Dumbledore said to himself but the whole Order was listening. "What kind of man is that Rector, who forces himself onto a young man?"

"He is not allowed to go to a school either," the man continued, leaning forward a bit. "Lord Rector forbid him, and the child listened. He's probably being drugged."

"And used, poor child," Molly said. "He's in Ron's age, so sad!"

Severus was silently fuming. It had not been long since Harry's 'death' and they had all but stopped caring about him. Those bastards.

-o-

Harry tilted his head as he continued study the questions. He then looked up at the nervous-looking teacher who had been assigned to watch over his NEWTs. It was fun see the man fidgeting on the chair, but the teen would soon loose focus. He returned to the questions.

He was doing the tests a few weeks earlier, but felt it was easier than to repeat the same thing over and over again when he already knew it. And the sooner he was away with this, the quicker could he relax and ignore the rest of the world.

-o-

Voldemort looked up when the door opened. Harry stepped inside and fell onto the couch on his side.

"Harry?"

"Finished and done," the teen mumbled. "No more tests or exams… freedom, finally."

-o-

It was a sunny day in the beginning of June, and Voldemort smiled as he saw the bulge. Harry looked more beautiful than ever now when the pregnancy began to show. He was around five months pregnant and while his stomach was still not so big it was beginning to show. The Dark Lord stood up and walked over to the couch. He bent down over the teen and gave him a kiss. Harry smiled into it, and one hand stopped to linger around Voldemort's waist. The man gently helped him up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"What if someone comes in?" Harry whispered.

"They won't."

Harry smiled, bit his lip, and then moved to take care of Voldemort's shirt.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter six done.

Chapter seven: Harry begins to suffer of nightmares, and it brings complications to his pregnancy. What will Voldemort do to stop it? Expect it next Sunday.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: A bit of angst, mentions of unpleasant things but nothing explicit._

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

Memories flashed by. Unpleasant, those better forgotten. Vernon's drunken breath, his own fear, his thudding heart, his plea of _please, no please not this not this not this…_

Harry bolted up from bed, his emerald eyes wide and a scream tore from his throat. Voldemort woke up and sat up. Harry convulsed once before the dinner he had eaten came up with a force. The Dark Lord captured his trashing body and held him gently but firmly against his chest.

"Harry?" he asked the teen softly. His wand was already out and he spelled away the remains of the food. Harry whimpered and clutched the man's silken shirt. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream," Harry mumbled. "'s nothing."

"You just threw up, love."

"I'm fine," the teen said and opened his eyes. "Just a bad dream."

Voldemort looked into his eyes, saw the fear in them and said:

"What happened?"

"Just something from the past," the raven-haired teen said, snuggling down. "Just help me fall asleep again."

"Harry…"

The teen looked up at the man, saw the worry and concern and whispered:

"I dreamt about Vernon."

Voldemort saw red. His jaws clenched, and at the moment he wanted to go to Privet Drive and rip Vernon's heart out.

"Tom?"

Voldemort looked down at Harry's wide eyes. He realized he was letting his magic out and drew it back in.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Let's go back to sleep. I want Tessa to check you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," the teen whispered.

-o-

Tessa looked at the parchment and then up at the Prince.

"It's okay to throw up sometimes," she reassured. "No harm done, but I would love to see some fat on your bones, my Prince. You are far too thin for being five and a half-month pregnant."

Harry laid his hand over his stomach and the healer sat down.

"Is there a specific reason that you are throwing up more than you should?" she asked.

Harry stiffened. She noticed and said:

"You don't need to tell me in details, but I need this information."

"I have nightmares," the teen replied after a while. "I can't keep the food down sometimes when I wake up after them."

"Nightmares," she said and wrote it down. "I'll talk to Severus and we'll make sure you get what you need, my Prince."

Voldemort stepped into the room and Harry smiled at him. Tessa got up and said:

"Now he's all yours, my lord. Feed him well until I come for the next check-up."

Voldemort nodded and dismissed her. Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around the man. The Dark Lord tilted his head up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You alright?" he asked the teen.

"Yes," Harry replied. He smiled as one of the man's hands came to rest over his belly. The hand slowly stroke the swollen belly and said:

"Have I said how beautiful you look like?"

Harry smiled at him and replied:

"Only a thousand times, Tom."

"Then I'll say it again," Voldemort said and kissed his lover's forehead. "You're beautiful."

-o-

_Harry was crying, that much was he aware of. He lay curled up in his bed and felt he wanted to die of humiliation. Actually, he wanted to die. Truly wanted to, if only to forget what Vernon had done. What he had said. Harry gulped down breaths, wishing they would stop coming, that he would choke to death right there and then._

_That was when the rage came. It coiled tight around his stomach, then out, streaming through his bloodstream, igniting every nerve in his body. Teary emerald eyes snapped open, and Harry ground his teeth against each other. _

_He was done. It was over. Fuck the Light. Fuck Dumbledore. Fuck this sodden, rotten family of disgusting normalcy, he'd kill Vernon. He would fucking kill that whale of a man one day, and he would teach the rotten man just what he had put his own nephew through. Or maybe he'd let Voldemort do it. Yes. Let the Dark Lord kill Harry, and then, kill all those disgusting Muggles…_

_The scenery shifted abruptly, ripping away the sweet taste of revenge. He was ten, once again suffering the punishment for letting the snake attack Dudley. Vernon twisted his arm and Harry screamed. The scream was cut short because of Vernon clamping a meaty hand over the boy's mouth._

"_Shut up you useless freak!"_

_Freak. The first word Harry had learned. Freak and it was the name he had until he started school. When they called him Harry, he had no idea they were talking about him. He got a beating from Vernon because it made the Dursleys look stupid when their nephew didn't know his own name._

_Harry sobbed as the man continued kicking him. What had he done to deserve this?_

Harry bolted up from the bed again, this time only hyperventilating. He staggered up and Voldemort got up from the other side. The older man caught his young lover and they stood still.

"Harry?" the Dark Lord said quietly. "Love, you alright?"

Harry pressed his face against Voldemort and shook his head. He felt nauseous and let a hand rest over his swollen belly. Voldemort led him back to the bed and placed him down onto his side. Harry looked over his shoulder but relaxed as Voldemort wound his arms around him, resting his head against Harry's neck. The teen closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

-o-

_He wasn't seventeen. He wasn't grown. He was still a child, a boy. Why was this done to him? Vernon only laughed at his attempts of getting away, hurled his fist into Harry's stomach and made the teen collapse. Harry knew what would happen. Petunia and Dudley weren't home, he should have gone out, he should've fled when he had the chance…_

_He wanted Voldemort here. The big, scary Dark Lord who he had met for once without fighting. The Dark Lord who hadn't killed him but instead protected him. Just a few weeks ago, they had shared their first kiss._

_And now this… this _thing_ that was going to happen. What would it do? To Harry? To Voldemort? To what they had together?_

_Vernon babbled on, grinning insanely._

_And then he was gone._

Harry woke up slowly, feeling Voldemort stroking his belly. He was convinced he would feel nauseous over this nightmare, but to his surprise he felt happy since the last he had dreamt was Vernon going away.

"No nightmares?" came the man's voice through his sluggish mind.

Harry shook his head sleepily and Voldemort kissed his nose. The teen chuckled at that, and swatted half-heartedly at the man.

The Dark Lord turned him so they were lying intertwined with each other, and Voldemort found it surprisingly easy fitting their bodies together despite Harry's stomach.

"Go back to sleep, love," the man whispered. "It's too early for you."

Harry nodded and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-o-

"He isn't eating alright."

Tessa looked at the Dark Lord who paced back and forth in his office.

"Is he eating less than usual?" she asked.

"Not only that! He eats only one or twice a day, considering how much he throws up! He's complaining about lack of sleep because of nightmares, and yesterday he didn't get up once!"

"Is he snappish?"

"Very," Voldemort said and winced as he remembered their fight earlier that morning. Honestly, how could they have started a fight about a fruit Voldemort had wanted Harry to eat?

"I would like to check him," Tessa said. "This could be very dangerous for both himself and the child."

Voldemort nodded and went to the bedroom, the healer not far behind. He opened the door and peeked inside. Good, Harry was asleep. He walked in fully, though still careful, and Tessa entered after him.

"I can work while he's sleeping," she said and the Dark Lord visibly relaxed. He wasn't up for another fight.

Tessa made her check silently but effectively and she was done in a few minutes. She bit her lip as she read her findings. Voldemort felt his blood run cold.

"This isn't good," she said. "Not good at all."

"What is it?"

"His spine can't hold much longer," she said. "I can't allow him to even stand up on his own until this is fixed. He can sit, but not walk. If he walks, there is a good chance his spine will snap and then he and the child will die. If he wants to go anywhere, someone has to carry him. He's dehydrated and underweight for being almost six months pregnant."

"What should I do? I can't stop nightmares," Voldemort said.

"Depends; does he know Occlumency my lord?"

"No."

"That should help with the nightmares," Tessa said.

Voldemort nodded and looked over at the teen.

"Do you think you can help him with that, my lord?" the healer asked.

"Yes," the man said. "I should be able to."

"Alright, we'll start with that. I want to give the Prince a special potion that gives him the nutrition he and the child needs. He can eat during the day as well, and I think he needs the potion that settles his stomach again. Just until we have stabilized him."

She put the parchment into her bag, and with a few last words and a few bottles of potions she left. Voldemort sank down onto the bed, and shook his lover's shoulder gently. Harry stirred.

"Love? Love, wake up for me."

Harry cracked one eye open and looked at Voldemort. The man leaned down and gave the raven-haired teen a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry about this morning," the dark wizard said and strokes the raven hair.

"It's okay," Harry whispered. "I acted like an idiot as well."

"Harry, Tessa was here. She said your condition is worse than we thought."

Harry widened his eyes. Voldemort smiled a bit to him to reassure him and continued:

"We've already taken some steps to trying to prevent any miscarriages or risks at your life. I'll say what we planned so you know okay?" At Harry's nod, the man continued, "I'm going to teach you Occlumency because of your nightmares, because Occlumency can help stopping them. Then you will have two potions a day; one to settle down your stomach and one to give nutrition to you both. That's all at the moment."

"Occlumency helps against nightmares?"

"Yes, and without nightmares you don't have to feel so ill. And one more thing; no walking."

"What?"

"Your spine can't take much more, Harry. If you walk, you can die at this point. I'm not joking. You are also dehydrated and underweight so this is the first dose of potions."

Harry rose up on his elbow and downed the two bottles. Voldemort conjured a glass of water and helped his lover sip it.

"Shall we start with Occlumency now?"

"Yes please," Harry said.

Voldemort made himself comfortable on the bed, drew Harry close and said:

"I'll start easy today. First, close your eyes. That's it. Don't open them no matter what, okay? Good. Now focus on my voice, and calm your breathing. Deep breaths and focus on my voice. Forget anything else, and just focus on me."

Voldemort continued to talk in a low but comforting voice, and Harry felt himself relaxing into the bed. His lover's voice was the only thing he could hear, the man's strong chest against his back was the only thing he could feel and a comforting darkness was all he could see.

Without noticing, Harry fell asleep and had no nightmares.

-o-

A few days went past, and Harry began feeling better. Voldemort really knew how to teach Occlumency. Every night, he would hold Harry and tell him to only focus on his voice. It was easy and the raven-haired teen enjoyed it. During the day Voldemort continued with the lessons by explaining how to put the shields up around the mind and also how to focus your own mind to stuff away unpleasant memories.

Harry had almost forgotten the promise Voldemort had done about his relatives and was startled when the man came in around lunch.

"Tom?" Harry asked from his place in the bed.

The man only picked out some of Harry's clothing and said:

"We're going to the Dursleys."

"Why?" the teen said, sitting up slowly.

"Dumbledore is going to visit them in a few days. I want them dead before that."

"Tom, I'm in no condition to do anything magic," Harry said.

"I know love. I will kill them, but I want you to see them finally die so you won't have anymore dreams about that ruddy, disgusting whale of a man finding you. A dead person can't hurt you."

Voldemort dressed him gently and put the Prince's mask on before lifting the teen up. He made sure Harry was comfortable before leaving the room.

"You're a bit heavier than before," Voldemort commented.

"Well, that's a good sign, right?"

"A very good sign. Don't look like that; you won't look like this forever. Now, we're going to Apparate. Tessa said it was okay, but I got potions with me in case you feel ill. Okay?"

Harry nodded and hugged Voldemort's neck tighter. Voldemort disappeared silently and reappeared just as silently inside the living room of the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was sitting on the couch, looking at them blankly. Harry shivered, and Voldemort held him tighter.

"Avada Kedavra?" he whispered to the teen.

"Yes," the teen replied. "I know that's merciful but I don't want to hear any sounds coming from him."

Voldemort nodded and threw the curse. The fat man toppled over and fell face-first to the ground. Harry felt a morbid sense of satisfaction as they moved on. Dudley had stopped in the stairs, and they realized he wasn't under the _Imperio_ anymore.

"Quickly!" Harry hissed.

The Dark Lord sent a strong cutting curse on the boy, and turned around before the body had even hit the floor. Voldemort steered his way to the kitchen when Petunia raised a knife towards them. Her eyes were crazy, her mouth open and a string of drool came down her chin. Harry chuckled.

"I told you she was pathetic," Voldemort whined and slashed her torso open with a swift curse. Blood poured down onto the floor and she fell to her knees. Harry took his mask off, watched as life left her eyes and smiled as she tried to curse him. So she was still sane enough to recognize him.

"Goodbye… aunt Petunia," he said with a gentle smile. The woman fell to her side, dead.

-o-

"Albus! Albus!"

Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall came inside. Severus and Flitwick turned in their seats and watched the woman.

"The Dark Mark!" she gasped out and they froze in their seats. "The Dark Mark over Potter's relatives' house!"

Dumbledore was already moving before she had finished speaking.

"Let's go there now! Severus, were you not informed about this?"

"No!" the potions master said, quite truthfully. "I have not been informed about any attacks that would be made."

The teachers ran down the stairs, and Dumbledore was seeing red. Voldemort did things the old headmaster had no explanation for. Why attack the Dursleys? Why now, if he could do so sooner?

They came to the house and Aurors was all over the place. Tonks came up to them and said:

"It's quite horrible."

"Are they all dead?"

"Yes," she said. "Vernon Dursley was killed by an Avada Kedavra, the boy of a cutting curse and Petunia by some really Dark curse. But there's something else."

"What?"

"They all have been under Imperio for quite some time."

Dumbledore stared at her.

"For how long?" he said.

"Almost a year," she whispered. "They had severe nerve- and brain damage after that. Vernon Dursley seemed to have been tortured to insanity even before he was Imperioed."

Dumbledore's blood ran cold. Could Voldemort have been the cause of it? Why torturing only one of the family? And why on Vernon? Not because of what Vernon did to Harry… right?

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know," Tonks said. "No one can say for sure."

What if Harry had been home when it happened? And if he had been, why had he been left untouched back then?

-o-

Voldemort hummed as he caressed Harry's stomach. The teen sighed contently and said:

"So I'm allowed up tomorrow?"

"Yes," the man said and laid his head on the belly. "Tessa is pleased over your quick progress, but she still wants you to be careful."

The Dark Lord groaned as Harry's hands caressed his head.

"Yeah, you've only told me that a hundred times," the teen said with a chuckle.

Voldemort was about to answer when he suddenly stilled. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Tom?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Couldn't you feel that?"

"Feel wha-?"

Harry froze. They looked at each other.

"It kicked," Harry got out. Voldemort nodded. "It moved."

Voldemort rose up slightly and moved so he could kiss his lover. He then lay down and placed a hand on the belly. Harry sank down and pressed his head against Voldemort's chest so he could hear his lover's heartbeat.

"What do you think it is?" he asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter; I will still love it just as much."

A knock on the door, and Voldemort waved it open. Draco looked inside and Harry said:

"Draco, come here! The baby moved!"

The blonde teen came over and let Harry guide his hand onto the stomach. The teen's eyes widened after the baby kicked again and looked at them.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't know babies kicked."

"They do," the raven-haired teen said. "A lot."

"What brings you here?" Voldemort asked.

"My father asked me to tell you that Dumbledore knows the Dursleys are dead. He got the news through Severus; the old man looked quite speechless."

"Good," Voldemort said. "Really good."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter seven done! Any grammar errors; sorry. I'm tired and don't have energy to check it. I checked it earlier today, so it should be fine.

Chapter eight: Harry meets up with the twins, Nev and Bill for some prank-planning on the Death Eaters! Not so long I think, so maybe it will come earlier than Sunday. If not, expect it on Sunday, as usual.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Nothing. _

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

"Wow, your stomach is so big now!"

"Geeh, thanks," Harry replied. "Is that how you greet a friend, Forge?"

George blushed but Fred ran forward.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing towards the swollen belly.

Harry nodded and the redhead placed his hand on it.

"Wow, it's kicking," he said with a grin. "George, get your freckled ass over here!"

"It's moving?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it started a few days ago," the emerald-eyed teen said. "How have you been? I haven't really talked to you anything since we left…"

"It's okay," the teen said. He was completely different from before; he was now long and pretty slim with his hair changed from brown to reddish and his eyes were dark brown. "Rabastan and Rodolphus have kept me busy, and Bellatrix insists of mothering me since she took my mother away from me."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah. She's nice, as long as she don't have her wand in her hand. She freaks me out when she points it at me; the smile just pops up on its own she claims."

"Tell me about it," Harry said and smiled. "Guys, I think I need to sit down for a while."

Draco and Fred helped him sit down and the other two sat down as well. Harry gave a sigh of relief and said:

"I actually can't wait until this brat comes out. My back hurts."

The twins seemed to enjoy holding their hands to Harry's stomach to feel the kicks and the teen himself was feeling a bit tired so he rested his head against Draco's shoulder and had his eyes closed. The door to the room opened and Bill came in.

"Oh," he said. "This looks like a meeting."

"Now when you say it," Fred said and grinned. "Didn't you say you were bored here, Harry?"

"A bit, why?" the emerald-eyed teen said with a small yawn.

"Do you want to see some fun?"

Harry looked at the twins, and saw the identical grins. Harry could not help but grinning back and said:

"Entertain me, gentlemen."

-o-

"This is ridiculous. I can walk on my own."

"You've complained about your back hurting for days," Voldemort said.

Harry growled softly but let himself be carried to bed. The man placed him gently down and removed his shoes, robe and pants. Harry let his lover do it and said:

"You look tired, Tom."

"I am a bit tired," Voldemort confessed. "Dumbledore has been quite vicious now when it's summer."

"You didn't tell me about it," Harry said softly.

"I didn't want to get you upset or angry. It was during the time we were worried about your well-being."

"I'm not made of glass," the teen reminded. "I might be pregnant but don't treat me like a small bruise on you will make me hysterical."

Voldemort lay down and cupped Harry's face.

"I know love," he said quietly. "I know but I still worry. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry let himself be held and fell asleep.

-o-

The twins came running inside the sitting room where Harry had been placed by the Dark Lord earlier that morning. The raven-haired teen looked up from his book and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong—," George started.

"—Except for a few changes of our dear Death Eaters—," Fred continued.

"—During the Death Eater meeting."

"Don't tell me…?"

"FRED! GEORGE!"

Bill sounded quite terrifying when he was pissed off. The twins snickered and bolted out from the room. Harry got up with a little effort and walked to the door. The sight made him gape. He began shaking with laughter and said:

"Bill, no offence but what the bloody hell is that?"

"What does it look like?"

"A bunny-suit…"

Bill was beat red in his face and ran after the twins. Harry saw the other Death Eaters and collapsed in a chair, laughing fully.

They were all in bunny-suits, the sexy kind, in various colours and high-heels. The only one who looked good in it was Bellatrix, but that didn't mean she liked it. She saw Harry and tried to glare, fully knowing how absolutely ridiculous everyone looked like. Voldemort came forth, still holding his sides after all the laughing and collapsed in a heap on the floor next to Harry.

"I presume this was the twins' idea?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yeah. I told them I was a little bored, and they promised to let me see some fun."

"Well, this is certainly some fun."

The Death Eaters couldn't change back until the evening, so everyone had hidden around the manor, cursing the Weasley twins. Bill promised he would murder them. Fred and George found Harry alone and collapsed into the couch with him.

"You liked it?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

"We aren't finished yet though."

"Yet?"

"Just watch and see."

-o-

Under the next few days, the Death Eaters suffered. Bill chased the twins around one day with a hair and beard matching Hagrid's, and Lucius with ridiculous baby blue hair with green highlights had to keep Harry on his feet as he laughed so much. The blonde man wanted in reality run into a corner and hide, but kept his face neutral except for the slight twitching of his left eyebrow.

The next day Bellatrix hunted the twins down screaming bloody murder after being redone in Gryffindor style. Her shouts and screams echoed around the whole Manor, and Voldemort locked himself into his office so no one would be able to hear him break down in hysterics.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had been turned to goblins and could only speak French, so no one understood them very well. Harry had to sit down and hide his giggles in fear that he would break down completely if not for his new Occlumency shields.

Draco escaped the Weasley twins' pranks, just barely though, and could just sit down and laugh with Harry. Neville decided the best action was to hide behind Harry and escape from the two redheads the fastest he way could every day. He claimed he worked on his speed and reflexes.

Not one day for a whole week passed without some Death Eaters being put under some prank. Harry had the funniest time of his life, and found himself giggling even hours after the pranks had ended. When the twins finally let go of their hostages, the Riddle Manor was filled with carious odd-looking people you used to call Death Eaters.

Lucius got back his normal hair, the Lestrange brothers were back to normal though they still had the faintest traces of a French dialect left and Bellatrix did no longer look like a Gryffindor fan. Bill got back his normal hair and beardless face, and proceeded to catch the twins and promising them hell. The other Death Eaters were so happy being able to go home that they forgot they were mad at Fred and George.

-o-

"I see you were entertained much by their antics."

Harry turned to look at Voldemort and smiled with a small nod. Voldemort himself could not tear his eyes from the teen. Everything about him was beautiful. His eyes, his mouth, his face, his hands, even his round belly. The raven-haired teen was dressed only in a pair of underwear but held a nightshirt in his hands. He was seated on the large bed, sitting cross-legged to make the burden minimal to himself. They had both noticed that Harry was much more comfortable in that position and was after that allowed to sit like that whenever and wherever he wanted.

Voldemort moved before Harry could put the shirt on. The teen looked up at him and the Dark Lord lay down on the bed and beckoned him to lie down as well. Harry complied, and the man covered them both. A soft kiss was pressed to his scar, and Harry sighed contently.

"Good night, love," Voldemort whispered.

"Night."

Tbc…

* * *

So short I'm ashamed of myself. And I totally had no inspiration all fucking week to finish it! I just sat down and stared at the screen for like an hour every day before deciding to give up.

Chapter nine: Harry's birthday, the start of the new year at Hogwarts and a surprise. Not maybe the most… pleasant one, but a surprise I guess. But don't worry; no miscarriges for Harry. His baby is safe (I'm not THAT evil to you guys).

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Chapter 9

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Mention of sex and a little gory stuff._

-o-

**Chapter Nine**

**31st of July, 1998  
Riddle Manor**

Harry Potter was tired. Very tired. Dead tired even.

Apparently Voldemort thought a good first present on his birthday had been a long session of… well, love-making. So they hadn't even had breakfast, and Harry was ready to go to sleep again.

Voldemort chuckled seeing his lover's eyes blink lethargically. He tapped up a bath for them and helped Harry clean off. The teen kept on snuggling into his shoulder and yawn, but finally they were out and dry. Voldemort dressed in black robes before helping Harry into a soft emerald robe. He finished with drying the teen's hair and gaze fondly down at his yawning lover.

"Sleepy?" he asked as the teen's eyes slid close.

"M-mm… can't I have a nap before breakfast?"

"None of that. We have people waiting."

True to his words, there were people downstairs all waiting to congratulate their Prince on his birthday. The whole Inner Circle, Draco, the twins, Bill and Neville were there. They had a huge breakfast before presents were given to him. The topics around the table varied greatly and Voldemort smiled secretively whenever one of the Death Eaters slipped and Harry asked what they were talking about.

"It's a surprise," the Dark Lord finally said to the raven-haired teen gently.

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll like it, I promise."

Harry pouted but accepted the cup with his favourite tea that Voldemort gave him. Lucius had gotten time out from being a Minster and was fully enjoying the free time he was having with the two lords.

Bill had to stop the twins from pranking the Death Eaters, and Neville sat beside the redheaded man chuckling quietly at the three. Bellatrix finally made the teen go up and starting on the gifts. Harry sank down gratefully in the chair presented to him and Fred helped him with the gifts while George, Draco and Neville seated themselves around him. Voldemort sat down on the arm of the chair and kissed the top of Harry's head and then drew back to watch the scene.

-o-

"Did you like your day?"

Harry looked over at Voldemort and smiled.

"Yes," the teen replied. "That raid was good."

"Did you like the screams of the Weasley bitch?"

"Yes, but too bad Ron survived."

The Dark Lord had ordered a raid on the Weasley home and the village they lived in to create some amusement for their Prince. Everyone in the Weasley family had survived, what was left of them but they had sustained severe injuries. Ginny had been tortured with the Crucio just so Harry would be able to hear her screams in the Death Eater's memories they had given him afterwards. A low Death Eater had been caught but the only thing the Light had gotten out of the man was that the Dark Lord wanted to honour Harry Potter's birthday. Dumbledore had been furious over the information, but before the Death Eater could say anything else of importance the man took suicide to protect his master's secrets.

Voldemort kissed his cheek and pushed the teen down gently onto the bed. Harry dropped the shirt he was holding and Voldemort arranged so his lover was lying comfortably on his side. The Dark Lord bent down and kissed Harry's belly, stroking it slowly and smiling as the expected kick came.

"Ouch," Harry muttered. "The baby's taking after you, Tom."

"Why is that?"

"He's tormenting me!"

"He?"

"I feel it's a he," the raven-haired teen said. "Don't ask me why."

"Okay," the man said. "I hope he has your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because they're so beautiful."

Harry frowned a bit but Voldemort kissed his nose and continued:

"Don't think I'm going to abandon you just because I have a child. I love you more than anything else. I don't even think a child can ever replace you. Sure, I can make place for one more to love but my love to you will never change."

Harry smiled broadly and he sniffed quietly.

"I think my hormones are kicking in," Harry said and choked back on a sob. "I'm going to cry just because of this."

"It's okay," the Dark Lord said. "Cry child. It's okay."

Harry cried out softly and held out his arms. Voldemort complied with the silent request and held his lover gently while giving him fleeting kisses over his face and wiping away the tears as they came.

-o-

"Oooh, that feels nice."

"Doesn't it?" Bellatrix said, smiling. "Rodolphus taught me this when I had stiff shoulders."

"Sooooo good," Harry murmured and let her hands knead his tense muscles.

"Oh dear, you are really tense my Prince."

"I don't know why. I have this bad feeling."

"Is it because it's time for the new year of Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. Why did Tom have to go?"

"I don't know my dear," the woman said worriedly, thumbs rubbing to ease the teen's tensing. "He is impulsive sometimes."

"He's giving me grey hair," Harry complained. Bellatrix laughed lightly and said:

"Well, we can't have that. How about we give him a good scolding once he's back?"

"Sounds lovely," the teen replied with a smile, finally relaxing. The woman continued with her massage for a while, they both enjoying the silence. She was supposed to be with the raid but had a bad back and decided to stay with the Prince.

A bang made them both jump. Bellatrix drew her wand and motioned him to stay. She went out the door and into the entrance hall. She gasped and Harry rose slowly from the chair and walked to the door as well. He held a hand on his round belly and the other held his wand. He came out and saw what she had gasped for.

Voldemort was being half-carried by Lucius and Severus. Blood travelled behind the Dark Lord, and blood poured out from his mouth and from the deep gashes across his chest and abdomen. His eyes were closed and he was not moving as they put him down onto the ground. Severus screamed for a healer.

Harry was never aware he screamed.

He was not aware how Bellatrix screamed as he fell.

He just saw the blood. Blood everywhere. Blood coming from the Dark Lord, the coppery scent reaching his nose.

Blood.

Then it was all dark.

Tbc…

* * *

Cliffy! And a short chapter, sorry.

Chapter ten: What did happen to Voldemort? Expect it next Sunday or earlier. Depends on my inspiration.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Nada. It's short, that's all._

-o-

**Chapter Ten**

Harry woke up slowly. His emerald eyes were unfocused and Severus nervously leaned closer.

"My Prince?" he whispered. Harry's head lolled over to his direction, eyes blinking slowly. "Please do not move. The Dark Lord is perfectly fine; it's you everyone is worried about."

"Why?" Harry asked groggily, his memories a bit foggy.

"You had a massive bleeding," Severus said and Harry's eyes widened in horror. "No, the baby is fine my Prince! The baby is healthy and still with you!"

The man directed one of Harry's hands to the still round belly and the teen sighed in relief. He relaxed, took a few breaths to calm his racing heart and looked up at the worried potions master.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"The Dark Lord attacked the Hogwarts Express. There were Aurors there, as well as Dumbledore. He got in a hit on the Dark Lord and we all Apparated away immediately. Lucius, after helping getting the lord here, Apparated to the Ministry to make it look like he had been all there all the time. The Light bought it. You collapsed seeing the lord, do you remember that?"

"No," Harry said. "It was so much blood."

"Nothing that was life-threatening. You collapsed and began bleeding due to stress. Have you been stressed recently?"

"A bit."

"A bit is too much, my Prince," Severus said. "The Dark Lord wanted to know as soon as you woke up."

"Have I been out long?"

"Two weeks," Severus said and the raven-haired teen stared at him. "Yes, my Prince, two weeks. The lord is climbing the walls out of worry for you. I will get him here now if you promise me you will not move."

"I won't."

Severus nodded and went to fetch the man. Voldemort came in and Harry stretched out a hand towards him. The man stood still for a moment before stumbling to the bed, falling to his knees next to it and taking the fragile hand in his own.

"Harry…" he whispered. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Harry said. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," the Dark Lord said fiercely. "I nearly lost you. You nearly died."

"But I'm okay now."

"No, you're not okay," Voldemort said and climbed into the bed. "The baby is fine but you are not okay."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry said. "I feel fine."

"Tessa was here. She fears you cannot give a normal birth."

"Why not?"

"If you do, there is a good chance you will die. The bleeding did something to you. You aren't even allowed to leave the bed. I'm so sorry."

Harry let the man pull him close but gasped in pain at the movement. Voldemort immediately drew back but the teen refused. He slowly moved himself so he was lying comfortable against the Dark Lord and relaxed there.

"How am I supposed to give birth then?" he asked after a while.

"She has to cut you open," Voldemort said. "It's more normal in the Muggle world, but she can heal you so there won't be a scar left behind. But she doesn't think you can be pregnant again."

Harry bit his lip and let his tears get soaked up by Voldemort's shirt. His hand cupped his belly and the man held him.

"I'm sorry," Voldemort whispered one last time.

-o-

"We had him, and you let him escape!"

The Order looked at Dumbledore and he continued pacing.

"So close," he hissed. "We were so close to get rid of him!"

"What about Severus?" McGonagall asked. "He was there, and he helped the Dark Lord."

"I'm afraid Severus has turned his back to us," Dumbledore said. "He must be killed on sight."

-o-

"Severus, why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

The potions master looked up at Harry and replied:

"I'm a traitor to the Light. They discovered me and therefore the Dark Lord doesn't want me to leave the Manor until it's safe."

"Isn't something Lucius can do?"

"No," the man said. "We don't want to jeopardize something. He will do something once Dumbledore is out of the way. Now you should rest."

The emerald-eyed teen sank back to the pillows and rubbed his stomach slowly. The bed was rumpled and Harry was sick of having to live in it. If he wanted to go to the bathroom, someone had to carry him. It was just to the bathroom, not even three metres! It was boring, it was frustrating and the teen was sick of it. But he was not going to test if he could walk, since he once sat up too quickly and got a bleeding again. He sighed as he slowly shifted to his side, drew the blankets up around him and closed his eyes. May as well take a nap since he was not allowed to do anything.

-o-

Voldemort watched his lover sleep with a sad smile on his face as he stroke away some raven strands from Harry's face. The teen stirred but did not wake, and Voldemort's eyes roamed over his lover's body with his hand following. He rubbed the hip gently and then slid up to the belly.

"That tickles," Harry mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Voldemort smile turned softer and he slowly climbed into the bed behind his lover, soothing Harry all the way. He drew the blankets over them and kissed the teen's temple gently before cradling the belly just underneath Harry's own arm.

"I love you," he said.

"I know you do," Harry said drowsily. "I'm sleepy."

"Then take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter eleven: Voldemort and Harry have an argument. That is not a very good idea, and suddenly Harry has to fight for his own life. This will probably be short as well, so hopefully I'll get it out pretty soon. But I promise, it will be LONGER than this chapter.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Chapter 11

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: A bit of angst._

-o-

**Chapter Eleven**

"What? Tom, you nearly died and you want to do it again?"

"I didn't say that, Harry!"

"But you made it sound like it!"

"It's Hogsmeade, Harry. Nothing can happen me there."

"Dumbledore is practically Hogsmeade's neighbour and you say you'll be fine! Stop lying!"

Voldemort rubbed his temples and looked up at Harry. The teen's face was pale with fury, one hand cradling his now seven-month pregnant belly and the other on the man's desk so he would not have to stand up straight. Even though he should look just cute with that huge stomach, the teen looked downright terrifying.

"Harry…"

"Don't try to reassure me! You're not going anywhere and making a fool out of yourself!"

"Making a fool out of myself? What do you think I am, a first year Hufflepuff? I can come and go as I like!"

By now he had risen up from the chair and they were now shouting at each other. Neither seemed to care to note that this was the first time they raised their voices in a fight.

"And what about me?" Harry screamed. "Should I just sit here and happily wait for Severus and Lucius to drag you back here, bloodied and broken?"

"That happened once, Harry! Once and never again!" The wild gesticulating of the man's arms should made Harry back away, but the teen would have none of it:

"It can happen to anyone! You're still human, Tom!"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Harry, and that's final!"

Voldemort stalked past his lover, and towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" Harry screamed but the Dark Lord had already slammed the door shut. The teen made ready to follow but suddenly a wave of pain washed over him. He stopped in shock, eyes widening.

Blood trickled down his legs, and the raven-haired male whimpered in pain. He grabbed the closest chair and slowly sank to the floor. He held his stomach protectively and felt the blood gather around him in a puddle.

"Help," he whispered. "Help me…"

Then there was only darkness.

-o-

Voldemort went to his raid and attacked everyone he saw in Hogsmeade with the rage and fury that had built up during his fight with his lover. The Death Eaters were afraid to come too close to him, and wisely bolted when the man came stalking, throwing curses left and right.

When Dumbledore arrived, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had already left. They left behind a burning village and its few survivors.

-o-

"My lord," Lucius said hesitantly.

"You should go to the Ministry," Voldemort said. "I don't want to be bothered."

"My lord!" Tessa shouted, coming running. "The Prince-!"

"Not in the mood," the Dark Lord growled, not wanting to think about Harry at that moment.

"MY LORD!" she screamed, making all of the Death Eaters stop. She of all people would never scream at the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at her, his blood freezing. She continued, almost sobbing: "My lord… I'm so sorry."

"What?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"The Prince…" she said as she sank to her knees. The Death Eaters stared at her. Lucius' blood ran cold. Severus' eyes widened. Bellatrix put her hands over her mouth, eyes tearing. The Healer looked up at her lord and whispered: "We… we're losing him."

-o-

Voldemort threw the door open, and the sight that met him made him turn and put a hand over his eyes.

Harry's skin was almost chalk white, his lips slightly blue and his raven hair standing out against the crisp-white sheets. Blood had gathered on the ground around the bed the teen was lying in, and something akin to a Muggle IV was strapped at the back of his left hand. His belly was still round, and his chest rose slightly in small breaths.

Voldemort felt someone catch him as his knees gave away. The potions master whispered soothingly to him as he was led into the room.

"He's in a coma," Tessa whispered to the Dark Lord, her heart breaking as his face twisted and he looked away. "We're giving him nutrition since the baby seems fine but-"

"What happened?" the man interrupted, pushing away from Severus slightly.

"We found him in your office," the woman said. "He had already bled for several minutes."

"When was it?" the man asked, dreading the answer.

"Not long after you left for the raid."

Voldemort went to the bed, managing not to stumble and looked down at his lover.

"It will be another month before we can deliver the child safely," Tessa said. "When that time has passed, and the Prince has not woken up, then…"

"No," Voldemort said. "No; he's going to wake up."

"My lord…" Severus said.

"He will wake up," the Dark Lord whispered, his hand taking Harry's fragile one. "Can we move him?"

"Where to?" the Healer asked.

"Our bedroom."

Tessa knew better than to argue.

"The bleeding has stopped, so as long as we are careful we can move him."

-o-

One week went past. The atmosphere in Riddle Manor was anything but happy. The Death Eaters moved soundlessly around, even though they could shout at the top of their lungs and their lord would not even leave the Prince's side.

"My lord, you must rest," Tessa said. "You won't do him any good if you're dead on your feet, and the Prince would want you well-rested."

Voldemort let her words pass right through him and turned away his head slightly. She sighed and looked at the lovers' linked hands. The teen's fragile and white one clasped in the bigger and stronger one.

Voldemort's eyes were bloodshot due to lack of sleep and his magic was draining. He had willed himself to stay awake for the entire week, only catching an hour's sleep three times. Not once had he left the bedroom; he had spent the entire week watching Harry's dead-like face and praying to a God he had never believed in. He prayed to the Founders, he prayed to Merlin, he prayed to everyone he knew that Harry would wake up. He just wanted him awake and safe.

For days, his prayers went unanswered.

-o-

Harry had no idea how long he had been lying in the darkness. It was comfortable, and there was no pain. No aching in his chest after any fights with his lover, no worries about the war, about his baby, no worries about anything. Who was his lover now again? No matter. What war? Probably not important. Baby? Since when did he have a baby?

In the cool darkness, he could just lie and be. He never knew if he was smiling or crying. Everything was so empty, he was so empty. No bad memories, no good memories, no memories at all. Just lying in darkness, drifting further and further away from the small pit of light.

Truth was, he did not want to go there. He had tried once, and felt pain everywhere. He had felt despair, his own, pain and loneliness. He did not want that and returned to his darkness.

"Sweetie," a voice called out. "My brave child, don't give up."

Harry lifted his head and looked around. Who dared to bother him in his paradise?

"Harry, come on son," another voice said. "Come on, wake up."

No. He liked it here, thank you very much.

"Come on, kiddo," the third voice said. "Even I feel sorry for Voldemort, and that's bad. Just wake up to make him stop wearing that helpless look."

"Who are you?" he asked. "Who's Voldemort?"

"Harry, wake up!" the second voice said. "Come on, I know you can do it!"

"Who's Harry?" the teen mumbled and laid back. "Leave me alone."

"Wake up," the first voice pleaded. "Please, listen to him."

"Listen to whom?"

But then he heard it. A voice from the pit of light. He drew himself up, further away. No, he didn't want to hear anything! _Leave me alone!_

"Wake up then," the second voice said. "Come on, remember. Remember everything and wake up."

"Walk to the light," the third voice said. "It's not so bad, kiddo. You only touched the bad part. If you feel the good part, you never want to return to this place."

Good part? Was there a good part there? Harry rose up and walked slowly to the light. He felt the loneliness and made ready to step away.

"One more step," the first voice said. "One more step and you'll feel it. Come on, do it for us… do it for him."

Harry took the step.

-o-

Muffled cries, panicked voices and quiet sobbing met his ears. Harry kept his eyes close, feeling very tired.

"My lord, we have to do it!" Tessa's voice rang through his hazy mind. "The time is up; the Prince will not wake up."

"Shut up!" Voldemort screamed, his voice hysterical. "He will wake up!"

Something was very wrong. What was wrong? Harry tried to wake up his brain enough to process what had happened. With a pang he remembered it. The fight, the bleeding, the darkness… they must have been worried sick. And Voldemort; his poor lover. It sounded like he had been to hell and back and still was not finished.

"My lord!" Severus shouted, cutting of Harry's thoughts. "Please, you're destroying yourself while waiting! He wouldn't want that!"

Harry had enough. The Dark Lord was the Dark Lord, not some half-dead fool. Time to shake things up and return them to normal. Harry collected his strength and opened his mouth.

-o-

"T… To-om?"

The whisper made them whip their heads so fast Tessa was surprised none of them broke their necks.

Tired emerald eyes looked at the Dark Lord. They blinked out some of the haziness, and Harry raised his hand, reaching for Voldemort.

"Tom," he got out, his voice quiet and raspy.

Voldemort's legs gave away. Severus caught him and led him to the bed. He placed the fragile hand in Voldemort's own hand and said:

"Welcome back, my Prince."

Voldemort felt four weeks of despair and anguish leave him in one rush. He did the only thing left for him; he passed out.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter eleven done, and it's short as I said. But I got it up earlier! Yay!

Chapter twelve: Harry's recovery. Lots of cuddling between Harry and Voldemort. Dunno when you should start to expect it, so how about Sunday?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	12. Chapter 12

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Mention of sex._

-o-

**Chapter Twelve**

Voldemort woke up to see Severus leaning over him a bit, worried obsidian eyes watching. The man blinked at the Dark Lord and said:

"How are you feeling?"

"Harry-!"

"He's fine, my lord," the potions master said. "Take a look who's next to you."

Voldemort turned and nearly cried in relief as he saw Harry's relaxed face. The teen was lying on his side, covers drawn up to his chin and tucked in so he wouldn't be cold.

"He's weak," Severus said quietly, "and will be until the birth. But he's alive."

"He's alive," Voldemort repeated.

As if Harry had been listening, the teen took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The potions master quietly walked out from the room, leaving them alone for some much-needed reassuring time. Voldemort touched his lover's cheek and placed a kiss on the scar.

"Tom," Harry mumbled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Harry. So much it hurt all the time."

"I nearly gave up," the raven-haired teen said. "It felt so comfortable just sleep forever. My parents woke me up."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, and Sirius. Good old Sirius told me you were looking so helpless even he felt sorry for you."

Voldemort saw Harry's mouth twitch into a smile and the teen stretched up so he could wound his arms around the Dark Lord's torso.

"I love you," the teen said, snuggling into the warm skin.

"I love you too."

-o-

Voldemort did not let his lover out of sight for a few days, watching almost every of Harry's moves. The teen was content lying in bed all day and relax while Tessa and Severus checked him once an hour.

"Tom," Harry yawned lightly, turning to snuggle into the man's chest.

"What, love?"

"I can feel him again."

Voldemort looked down at his lover, eyebrows raised a bit.

"The child," the teen continued, placing a hand on his belly. "I haven't felt him."

The Dark Lord placed a hand on Harry's pregnant stomach and smiled as he felt a small kick. Harry smiled back and moved. Voldemort laid still and let his lover do whatever he wanted. The teen placed himself over Voldemort and leaned down his head to give the man a kiss on the nose.

"Harry?"

"Touch me," Harry whispered. "Please, touch me. It's been so long…"

Voldemort hesitated, but the pleading look on his lover's face did it. He started with ghosting his hands along Harry's sides, caressing the teen's skin and kissing. Harry melted into the bed for each action, and soon was just a puddle of goo.

They moved further, quietly and hushed, and then let sleep take them.

-o-

"How are you feeling today?" Tessa asked as she looked at the Prince.

"Good," Harry replied. "A bit tired but nothing else."

"No pain or feeling nauseous?"

"Nope."

"Your readings are looking good and I think you can get out from bed tomorrow. I don't want you to push your limits or anything; then we'll have an enraged Dark Lord over us."

"Trust me, I don't want to face his anger at all," the Prince said with a smile. "He's scary."

"Well then, take care until next week. I don't want to hear any frantic calls from Severus about you, alright?"

"I'll do my best."

"Cheeky brat," she informed as she walked out and he grinned at her. When he was alone, Harry looked down at himself. He gently stroke his belly and then nestled back into the blankets.

"Feeling comfortable enough?"

He peeked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said. "Aren't you on the raid as well?"

"I was," the blonde said. "We just got back. The Lord is talking to the others, so he won't be up until an hour or two. I thought I could give you some company."

"Well, make yourself at home."

The blonde kicked his shoes off and sat down on the bed with a delighted groan.

"I want to have a bed like this," he said with a sigh. "So soft…"

Harry laughed at the teen who yawned and decided to take a nap.

-o-

Voldemort was awake, despite the time. He continued to slowly pet his lover's hair, sighing softly at the feeling of Harry's cheek pressed against his collarbone, and the teen's naked body against his own. The round belly had been nestled in perfectly so neither of them would be uncomfortable. One hand came up to move away the strands of raven hair from the rather pale face. Harry moved a bit but did not wake up. Voldemort pressed a kiss to his lover's temple before continuing to watch him.

Tbc…

* * *

Not much of a cuddle, but guys this was thrown together in a few hours of no inspiration time. Why? Because I visited my mum and I forgot all of my stories at home! I was climbing the walls back at her place!

Well, now it's out. Chapter thirteen: Christmas and the birth of their child. Haven't decided on a name yet, but will probably have one once I'm done with the chapter. The chapter will most likely be out next Sunday.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	13. Chapter 13

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil. I hope to get to explain WHY he is so evil)

_Warning for this chapter: Um, birth of their son? Can't figure out anything else._

-o-

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm big."

"That's how you're supposed to look like."

Harry pouted and Voldemort laughed a bit at the expression. The teen was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom and was turning around and looking at his body.

"If I knew how much trouble that mirror would give us, I would never have bought it," Voldemort informed.

"I look huge!" Harry exclaimed and turned to look at the Dark Lord who lay sprawled out on the bed.

"And you look wonderful," the man said. "Come here and stop worrying about it."

The teen came up and slowly sat down on the bed. Voldemort reached out and put his hands on the belly. He rose up until he was sitting behind Harry and gently placed a kiss on Harry's neck.

"You are beautiful Harry," the man whispered, letting his hands travel up and down lazily.

"Big," Harry argued.

"That's the point," Voldemort said. "If you had been looking like you normally do, I would've been very worried."

"Over the baby."

"And over you."

"Tom…"

"Sshh… don't start a fight, love."

Harry sighed and leaned back. Voldemort placed feather-light kisses along Harry's neck and the teen moved so the Dark Lord had a better access than before. Voldemort nipped gently at the pale skin and listened to Harry's small gasps of pleasure. He moved to suck lightly on an earlobe and the teen moaned.

"Come on," the Dark Lord whispered a few minutes later. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving," Harry replied with a small blush.

"Good," the man said and got up. He helped Harry up and kissed his lover's forehead gently.

They walked down to the hall and were greeted by Severus and Bellatrix.

"Neville should be coming any minute with Rabastan," the woman said.

"Where's Rodolphus?" Voldemort asked.

"He was up late again, so he fell asleep on the couch," she said. "How are you feeling, my Prince?"

"Hungry."

"About time," she said with a huff. She offered an arm and he took it. "I'll take him to the dining hall, my lord."

"Do so," Voldemort said and gave his lover a small kiss. Harry smiled at him and the two walked ahead, chatting. "How are you doing, Severus?"

"Fine despite the circumstances," the potions master replied.

"Don't worry; soon Dumbledore will be dead and you can do whatever you want to," Voldemort said as they walked slowly to the dining hall.

"The Prince seems to do fine," Severus said with a small smile.

"He's complaining about his body-size," the Dark Lord said as he rubbed his hands. "He doesn't get it that I love him either way."

"Many people are like that," Severus said. "He just needs to adjust."

When they came inside, Harry had already started together with Bellatrix. The two of them were dividing a salad; Harry did not want the tomatoes and Bellatrix did not want the corns. Voldemort chuckled as he sat down. Harry pouted at him and said:

"What? I still don't like tomatoes!"

"I know that, love. It just looks so funny."

Harry put out his tongue and Voldemort leaned forward. When Severus and Bellatrix looked up, the two lovers were devouring each other's mouths.

"Time-out, lovebirds!" Bellatrix said. "We're eating!"

They separated, their tongues meeting cool air. Harry blushed a bit while Voldemort did not react at all. Instead he looked at the woman and said:

"We were just coming to the best part."

"Which part? When you start to undress?" she asked.

The Dark Lord grinned and she decided she didn't want to know more than that.

-o-

"It's Christmas in a few days," Voldemort said as he slowly stroke Harry's belly. He was lying on his side with his elbow propped up and his lover snuggled into his chest. "When did Tessa said the baby was coming?"

"In a week or so," Harry replied, looking up at the man. "I'm nervous about it."

"Me too," Voldemort said and kissed the raven hair. "But she and Severus will do it just fine. If not, I'll kill them."

"Oh, how nice," Harry mocked. "How are the raids going?"

"Dumbledore must be climbing the walls by now," the Dark Lord said with a chuckle. "I'm having too much fun teasing him."

"What about the others?"

"Some are dead," the man said, moving. He dipped his tongue into Harry's bellybutton, making the teen squirm a bit. "Stop moving. Anyway… mostly from Gryffindor but I don't know which ones. That they were loud and noisy brats is all I get from my followers."

He muttered that into Harry's stomach and the teen laughed and said:

"That tickles."

Voldemort moved down lower, and stroke the legs softly.

"Tom." Harry's voice was trembling slightly.

The Dark Lord moved up, careful not to put so much weight on his lover and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Bill and the twins are going to 'die' in the next raid," he told the teen softly. "They'll celebrate Christmas with us."

"That sounds nice."

"Unless you go into labour too early."

"We'll see. Now let me sleep."

"As you wish, my lord," Voldemort said with a smile and Harry just rolled his eyes.

-o-

Molly sobbed as she looked at the bodies. Three of her sons… three! She combed her fingers through Bill's long hair and smoothed his bloodied robes out. She turned to the twins and did the same. She knew people were watching but she couldn't help it. They were her sons, and now Voldemort had killed them.

-o-

Harry woke up at Christmas Eve to hear banging on the door and two identical voices. Voldemort muttered something and burrowed deeper inside the covers and pillows. The teen smiled and got up slowly. He padded over to the door and opened it. Fred and George grinned at him and said:

"Where's the lord?"

"He's asleep," Harry whispered. "What are you doing up so early?"

They looked at each other and the teen arched an eyebrow.

"Wait," he said. "I don't want to know."

Their grins widened and the emerald-eyed teen said:

"I think I'll just go back to bed and never coming out until Tom has searched through the whole Manor for traps or jinxes."

"We're not that cruel," they replied instantly.

"Have fun," Harry said and closed the door. He padded back to the bed and lay down. Voldemort stirred and mumbled:

"Who were they?"

"Just the twins."

"The younger or older ones?"

"Younger ones," the teen replied. "I doubt either of the Lestrange brothers is up this early."

Voldemort mumbled something else, drew Harry into his arms and instantly fell asleep. The teen smiled and did so as well.

-o-

"Fred! George!"

"They're at it again," Harry remarked as Voldemort groaned and hit his head into the wall. The twins rushed past in the hall, a furious Bill following. Harry chuckled at them before returning to the clothes Bellatrix had given him. It was late evening and the Manor was nearly empty since all of their guests had left. "Do you think they'll fit?"

The Dark Lord turned around.

"Of course they'll fit," he said and sat down. "Tessa said that with the help of the potion and her healing your body will look like it used to before you got pregnant."

"So I can wear my normal clothes?"

"Yes, you can," the man said and laid an arm around him. "Why leather?"

"I said I wanted it."

"You what?"

Harry smiled and said:

"I happen to like to look nice."

"Yeah, I know that but… leather?"

"Bellatrix has leather-clothes. She said we would make a good pair."

Voldemort groaned and muttered:

"Great, now you've been manipulated."

"It was my suggestion from the beginning. I manipulated her."

The man stared at his lover. Harry smiled sweetly and continued:

"Bellatrix thanked me for that. She had never seen her husband with that look when she walked in with those clothes."

"I don't want to hear it!"

-o-

The next day Harry woke up to pain. He gasped and grabbed Voldemort's arm. The man woke up and saw the teen was sweaty and trembling.

"Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"Get Tessa now!"

The man scrambled out of bed, got a robe around himself before almost running down the stairs. Tessa and Severus, both morning-people, came out to see what the noise was.

"Harry's in labour," the man said to them. Tessa widened her eyes and ran upstairs while Severus rushed to get what they needed. Voldemort followed the healer. As he came in, she was comforting the teen and now the Dark Lord saw the blood stained on the sheets. He stayed by the door, eyes wide, and Tessa turned to him.

"It's just a small bleeding," she reassured the lord. "The water's broken, so we'll do it in here."

Harry gripped her hand as another contraction came.

"Breathe deeply, my Prince," she instructed. "My lord, do you wish to stay or would you like to wait outside?"

"I'll stay," the Dark Lord said.

"Then come here. He would want you here."

Voldemort stepped into the room and Tessa rose up. Harry's hand clutched the air for a moment before the man grasped it.

"It's not my wand-hand, love, so you may break it if you feel the need to," Voldemort joked as the teen gripped it hard.

Harry smiled but then squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain came. Severus came into the room and Tessa took a potion out from the bag. She stepped up to them and said:

"My Prince. This potion will keep you asleep as long as we're working on you. The Lord will stay at your side."

Harry nodded and she opened the tiny bottle. She held it gently against the teen's lips and he drank it. They waited until the effect started. His eyes dropped close and he found no energy to open them. Voldemort kissed his brow and whispered:

"See you soon."

With his last strength, the raven-haired teen turned his head towards the man and smiled softly. Then he fell asleep.

-o-

Voldemort had seen a lot of death, a lot of blood, and a lot of missing limbs. He had seen people with their insides on the outside, he had seen people cough up blood from their lungs and blood pouring out from their ears. He had seen very much but still could not get himself to look as Tessa and Severus opened Harry's belly. Instead he watched Harry's peaceful sleeping face and held the limp hand between his own. The stench of blood reached his nose, and the nostrils widened. He ignored the coppery scent and continued to watch the teen's face.

Only when he heard an infant's screaming did he look up. His eyes widened. Severus had pulled out the child from the belly and cut the umbilical cord. He spelled away the blood from the child's body and wrapped it carefully in a soft blanket. Voldemort rose up and the potions master turned to him.

"It's a boy," he said to the lord. "I'm going to check him over, so stay with the Prince."

Though he let the man look at the child. The boy stopped crying once he saw the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled and let a finger stroke the soft cheek. The infant squirmed, big eyes staring at his father. Severus took the boy to a nearby table and Voldemort turned back to his lover. Tessa was removing unnecessary skin and other things before starting to heal the teen. Soon there was not even the faintest trace that just some twenty minutes earlier there had been a hole in Harry's stomach. Tessa cleaned herself off quickly before taking out another bottle.

"The reverse-potion," she explained as she gave it to Voldemort. "He should wake up within a few minutes but he will be drowsy. If he wishes to sleep, let him. If he has any pain at all around his stomach, let me know it immediately."

He nodded at the healer's soft but firm orders and satisfied, she went over to Severus. The Dark Lord turned back to Harry and fed him the potion. He made a quick cleaning spell so the teen wouldn't feel so sweaty and uncomfortable when he woke up. He turned to look where the two were checking the baby.

A small moan brought him back from his absent thinking to look at the teen. Harry's emerald eyes looked at him sleepily.

"Tom?" he whispered.

"Hi."

"What happened?" he asked, hand moving across his now flat belly. "The baby-?"

"The baby is fine," Voldemort said. "It's a boy, and he looks wonderful. Tessa wanted to know if you are in pain."

"No," Harry said. "Nothing."

"Nothing around your stomach?"

"No," the teen repeated. "I feel tired."

"It's okay for you to go to sleep."

"Wait… I want to see him."

"Tessa. Harry wants to see him."

The healer nodded and carefully lifted the boy up. Harry got help from his lover to sit up and stared as Tessa sat down.

"Do you want to hold him, my Prince?" she asked.

Harry held his arms out and soon the infant was resting against the teen's chest. Voldemort moved so he was sitting with his lover on the bed and Tessa left them alone.

"He's so little," Harry whispered, unconsciously counting the fingers and toes.

"Tessa has done that already," Voldemort pointed out with a smile. "I think your instincts are kicking in."

"Well, I am the mother," the raven-haired teen said. "Ah, he's looking at us."

Two huge emerald eyes looked at them both.

"Your eyes," Voldemort murmured.

"Yeah, but I think he has your nose."

"Is my nose that bad?"

"No! It's just… it looks like your nose."

"Either way, he's perfect," Voldemort said and gently pressed his lips against Harry's cheek. "Any names?"

"I don't really know," Harry said and tilted his head. "Securus?"

"Without sorrow? Why that?"

"Because I don't want him to feel sorrow. I don't want him to grow up like we have grown up. I want him to be happy."

"Securus," Voldemort murmured. "Is your name Securus, little one?"

The child gurgled, and showed them a toothless smile.

"I think he likes it," Harry said with a smile.

"I think so too."

Tbc…

* * *

Now Harry's and Voldie's baby is out to face the big world! Alright, maybe not immediately but he's born now.

Chapter fourteen: The climax; death of Dumbledore! Harry fighting, Voldemort fighting and an unexpected ending! Dunno when you should expect it, but let's say Sunday again. I like updating this story on Sundays.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	14. Chapter 14

**Love conquers everything**

**Summary**: Harry has a lover no one expected. And together they will bring Dumbledore down. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: VoldemortHarry (My first time writing a multi-chapter fic with this pairing!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter-books; they belong to Mrs Rowling and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**WARNING**: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Mpreg. Mention of sexual abuse. Also, Dark!Harry (He's very, very evil.)

-o-

_Warning for this chapter: Mention of sex, and gory details._

Glad you liked the name! I have a Swedish-Latin dictionary and I just flipped it open, saw the word and thought 'I'll take THAT one.'

Heh. Sometimes I make rash decisions. Enjoy chapter fourteen.

-o-

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dumbledore looked at the letter with grave eyes. The Order stood gathered around him.

"Voldemort is proposing a fight," he said. "A duel between me and him, to see who will really win."

"We accept, but once he's here we'll kill him!" Molly said. The death of four loved ones had made her angrier and angrier.

"Molly, it's not that easy though I would have liked that," the old wizard said. "I will fight him, and the Light will win."'

-o-

"So, you're going to end this?"

Voldemort looked up at Harry. The raven-haired teen was dressed in a dark emerald robe and was holding Securus in his arms. The child was gurgling and gripping Harry's hair lightly.

"Yes," Voldemort said. "I'm going to end this, and then we'll be living like we want to live."

"When is the fight?" the teen said, moving closer. He did not look that nervous or scared, but he had been pretty good at hiding what he really felt.

"In three months," the man said.

"And I guess you want me to stay behind?"

"No."

"What?"

"You will be with me," the Dark Lord said. "And when Dumbledore is dying, he will learn who you really are. That will make him feel even worse than before."

Harry smiled. Securus chose that moment to yank on the hair, and the teen pulled it away gently. He moved to settle the child more comfortably against his chest, one hand cradling the head protectively.

"Who will take care of Securus then?" he suddenly asked.

"Tessa. She's our best healer and therefore she will not be in major battles. Besides, she loves watching him."

"He's quite energetic for being just four months," the teen said, watching the boy as Securus wriggled around in his arms with a happy smile. Voldemort stepped up to them, and gently kissed Harry's forehead. He ran a hand over Securus' head, feeling the soft raven hair, and moved to embrace his lover. Securus gurgled happily over being surrounded by his two fathers, and the teen rested his head against Voldemort's chest.

"Finally it will be over," Harry whispered. The Dark Lord could not help but agree.

-o-

Voldemort caressed every inch of Harry's body and the teen whimpered. The teasing hands stroke the inner thighs, encouraging the raven-haired teen to spread his legs. Eagerly, he did so. The Dark Lord pressed his lips against Harry's stomach lovingly, over the almost invisible scar.

"Tom," Harry panted. It was their first night together in three weeks and they were going to make it last as long as they could. "Tom, take me… please, take me."

Arms embraced. They fell into a rhythm. Slowly moving against each other, sharing kisses and hushed whispers. Harry threw his head back and held on tightly.

-o-

The Dark Lord looked at his sleeping lover with a small smile while stroking the raven hair. Harry's face was slightly flushed after their love-making and his lips still swollen. The man leaned down and gently nipped at the exposed neck before moving so the teen was resting on him. Harry stirred as he felt the shifting and emerald eyes opened slowly.

"Tom?" he mumbled.

"It's alright. Go back to sleep."

The teen snuggled down and the Dark Lord was free again to watch his lover.

-o-

Harry put the gloves on while Securus was watching him with his huge emerald eyes. The teen turned to the crib and picked up the child. Securus gurgled happily and fisted his hands into the emerald robe his father was wearing. Harry held the boy close to him and smiled as Voldemort's arms encircled them both. The man gently swayed them back and forth, one hand stroking the soft raven hair upon the child's head.

"We will see him again, love," Voldemort said. "Now it's time for him to sleep and it's time for us to go."

Harry nodded and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. He gently laid down Securus into the crib and stroke the soft cheek once more before moving out. Voldemort leaned down and laid his cheek against the boy's cheek, feeling Securus' happy gurgling more than hearing it. He chuckled and laid a blanket over the child before letting Tessa in.

"Good luck my lord," she said.

"You take care of him."

"I will protect him with my life and soul."

-o-

The army of Death Eaters and their two lords appeared in Hogsmeade. The village was eerily silent and the raven-haired teen looked around. Voldemort moved forward and Harry, now dressed like the Prince, followed. His white mask was back in place and he was flanked by both Severus and Lucius. The Dark Lord was dressed in a complete black robe and a black hood to hide his features.

Dumbledore and an army of his own were waiting on them. Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he saw his former friends. Hermione was glaring at them with hatred, Ron was looking as arrogant as usual and Ginny was standing with Molly, who was holding her wand and barely controlling her anger.

Severus moved to give way to Bill. The redheaded man squeezed Harry's shoulder and whispered:

"Fred and George are setting up the show."

Harry had to hide his grin, and he knew Bill was grinning behind his mask.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said as they came close enough.

"Albus," Voldemort returned, not rising to take the bait. Dumbledore blinked as the Dark Lord did not react on being called 'Tom'.

"Have I missed something?" the headmaster asked.

"Such as?"

"You usually claim your name to be Voldemort when I call you Tom."

"You called me Tom? Sorry; wasn't paying attention."

Dumbledore's fury rose. Harry chuckled.

"Your lover?" the old wizard asked. "I have not seen him since Harry died."

"My Prince has more important things to do than seeing your ugly faces," Voldemort said.

Ron had enough, and sent a Stunner towards the Prince. It was flicked away and Bill stepped forward. Harry pouted at Bill's back and said:

"You could have let it hit me; then it would give me a reason to kill that freckled arse."

"Language, love," the Dark Lord said.

"He seems impulsive," Dumbledore said. He remembered that that child had supposedly killed Alastor Moody so he had to be careful. Mad-Eye was a strong wizard; it would take some power to kill him.

"We didn't come here to chat," Voldemort said. "I came to kill you."

"That will never happen," Dumbledore said. "Attack!"

Everyone started firing off spells. Like one man, twenty of the Death Eaters raised their wands and shouted with a united force:

"Protego!"

The shield was blindingly and the Light had to cower. When the shield dropped, everyone was gone. Dumbledore looked around as did everyone else.

"Hi mum."

Molly whipped her head around to look at Bill. He was dressed in a black robe and looked completely normal.

"Bill?" someone screamed.

"Wha…? How?" The woman was overwhelmed. All until Bill raised his wand against her. "Bill! What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting what I stand for," Bill replied. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit Molly straight in the chest, and she fell down with her eyes still wide-open and her mouth open in a scream. The wind began to pick up as the clouds on the sky bared the sun to them. Bill's hair picked up and blew into his face, hiding his cold blue eyes for a moment. In the next moment, he disappeared.

"They're using Invisibility Charms!" Dumbledore roared.

"Are there any counter-spells?" McGonagall asked.

"No, there aren't," a man to her left called out. "But the charm is forbidden!"

"Do you think that applies to them?" Dumbledore raged.

"Hi guys."

They turned at the sound of identical voices. Fred and George stood in similar black robes as Bill, and Dumbledore connected the robes.

"Death Eater-robes," he whispered.

"Took you a damn long time," they spoke simultaneously. "Bill's been betraying you for like three years. We for over two years."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked. "Why did you turn from the Light?"

"Because the darkness is sometimes better than the light," George said. "You aren't much better than a monster."

"Kill them!" Dumbledore ordered.

The twins flicked out from existence and instead a Death Eater appeared. He raised his wand and shouted:

"Fiendfyre!"

"That's Malfoy!" Ron shouted before they had to scatter because of the flames. But by the time they had reorganized, Draco was gone. And no one noticed two girls slipping away from the group.

-o-

"Hi Luna, Padma."

The two girls smiled at Harry, Luna for once without her weird earrings and dressed in a plain black robe. Padma was dressed in a similar sense and she said:

"Is Draco here?"

"Right behind you."

The girl turned to her boyfriend and smiled. The blonde nodded to the Prince, who took Luna's hand and led her to Neville. Luna and Padma had gotten a hold of the three teenagers just about a year ago, and pledged their loyalty to them. Padma and Draco had found each other immediately, and so had Luna and Neville. All since then Padma had been an active 'member' of the Order and reported everything back to Voldemort through Draco.

Harry handed Luna to Neville and then stepped up to Voldemort.

"The twins are ready," the Dark Lord said. "Both twin pairs."

"Then let the show begin."

-o-

A scream made the Light alert. One of the students was trapped inside a cage. She tried to get out but the cage had locked itself. Dumbledore was feeling panic rise in his chest; what were they planning? Had the Dark surrounded them already?

"They look kinda scared, don't they brother?"

They turned to look at Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus lifted his head from the parchment he was reading, looked at them and said:

"True, 'Bas. They do look scared."

"What should we do then?" Rabastan asked, tilting his head to the side like a curious child.

"Make them more scared."

Rabastan grinned and snapped his fingers. Spikes penetrated the girl in the cage, and her hand scrambled for someone's to hold, her mouth managed to find one final scream before she slumped down. Someone threw up.

The two brothers became the targets of a series of jinxes and hexes. They dodged and fired off some of their own. Suddenly Bellatrix appeared in the middle of the Light and yelled in delight:

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed in pain as the curse hit her. Ron tried to get to her when he also suffered a Crucio. The Light scattered and Death Eaters came from everywhere.

Voldemort appeared with the Prince at his side. Dumbledore looked calmly as the man walked up to him, his lover protected by the Weasley twins and Bill.

"You will die today," Dumbledore hissed at the Dark Lord.

"I don't think so," Voldemort replied. "I have plans for the future. Great plans, and for that I need to be alive."

"What kind of plans can a man like you have?"

"A better life for pure-bloods like the Malfoys. They have been shunned for so long, but now they shall shine. And of course, my Securus will shine."

"Securus? Your lover?"

"Merlin, no, I don't do incest," Voldemort said. "No, Securus is my son."

Dumbledore stared. Voldemort chuckled and said:

"My Prince gave me a child, Albus. That's the reason why he hasn't been present; it's hard fighting while you're pregnant."

The Prince looked at the headmaster, amused.

"He seems to lack an answer," Harry said, lightly touching Voldemort's arm.

"Looks like it."

Dumbledore attacked, and immediately Harry was pulled back by Bill when Voldemort responded. The two lovers shared a look and the younger moved away to fight on his own.

Soon the battle was all around the ground. Bellatrix was laughing as she tortured Hermione, and Draco had the same grin as his aunt as he made Ron scream in pain. Harry stood in front of Ginny, who was restrained by her brothers.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed at them. "I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, and we're ashamed of it," Bill said. "My Prince, she's yours."

Harry crouched down in front of her and put the wand-tip under her chin and lifted her head up. She glared at him and spit him in the face. He absently tapped his wand against her cheek and then whispered:

"That's a bad girl."

He slashed her ear off, and she screamed. He cleaned the spit away and said:

"Are you going to be a good girl now?"

"Go to hell!" she cried. "You've destroyed my brothers! You killed mum!"

He patted her on the head and said:

"Stop crying; you're looking pathetic."

She didn't stop; instead she readied to spit him again. He took a hold of her hair and yanked her head backwards. She yelped at the sharp pain. He looked at her and said:

"Before you die, I want you to know who I am. I want you to know how much I've longed to kill you."

Slowly he removed the mask and she looked at him. Once her eyes found the famous scar, she began wailing. Harry Potter smiled at her, insanity shining in his bright emerald eyes and he fired off the killing curse that made her body smash against the walls of Hogwarts because of the force.

-o-

Dumbledore fought to get up on his knees, but his broken legs protested and he fell back. Voldemort stepped up to him, smiling gently. He summoned a Death Eater and said:

"Bring the Prince to me."

"As you wish, milord," the man said and disappeared to find the teen.

"Finally I have victory in my hand," Voldemort said.

"You will not win," Dumbledore panted. "The Ministry will fight you."

"The Ministry, when Lucius Malfoy is with me?" Voldemort laughed. "Don't make such bad jokes, Albus."

The Prince suddenly appeared, his white mask drenched in blood and his robes glittering because of the liquid. The Dark Lord crouched down next to Dumbledore and said:

"Look at who stepped over to my side. Look at who loves me, and who gave birth to my son."

The Prince removed the mask, shaking the raven hair from his eyes. The headmaster's eyes widened as he saw the lightning bolt scar and he said:

"Harry… why?"

"Because you knew what Vernon was doing to me," Harry hissed, stepping on the man's already broken arm. Dumbledore screamed at the pain. Voldemort chuckled. "You knew what he was doing, and you didn't stop it. You knew that if it had continued, he would have raped me, he would have destroyed me but you didn't mind as long as I could fight Voldemort. Guess what; I didn't fall for the bait. I saw what my friends really were; I saw what they were doing. You are the one who made me do this."

"Harry, it's not too late. Kill Voldemort…"

"You think I will kill someone I have bounded with?" Harry screamed, showing the ring on his finger. "You think I will kill someone I love of all my heart? You can take your 'For the greater good' with you to hell!"

Voldemort gently stopped Harry from killing the man with his bare hands. He looked at Dumbledore and said:

"Say hello to the devil from me when you get to hell."

They both rose at the same time. Voldemort stretched out his wand and Harry took a hold on it as well. Magic gathered around them, and Dumbledore could only stare at them in horror.

"Harry," he tried weakly.

"Avada Kedavra!" they both shouted. The green light shone up the whole area. And as quickly as the battle had begun, it was over.

-o-

"Go ahead to the house, alright?" Voldemort said to Harry. "Lucius will go with you."

"Okay," Harry said. He got up on his toes and kissed Voldemort lightly. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now go, and don't dare showing those robes to Securus."

"I promise," the teen said and innocently slapped the Dark Lord's butt. The Death Eaters around them sniggered while Harry only smiled sweetly to the Dark Lord.

They watched as the Prince and Lucius made their way to the Apparation spot and then disappeared. They thought they would celebrate with their lord and his lover later.

They were wrong. So wrong.

-o-

They all arrived outside Riddle Manor but already there something was wrong. The doors had been torn open and Voldemort saw bodies in the hall. He ran inside, closely followed by the others.

Blood covered the whole floor. People from the Order, people from the Light, people who did not agree with the Dark… all dead people were people who were against Voldemort. Then he saw a body he did not want to see.

"Lucius!" he shouted. The blonde moved a bit, and grey eyes opened painfully, blood drying from his mouth and underneath him. Draco ran to his father, the Dark Lord following.

"I-I'm… sorry… my lord," Lucius panted.

"Don't speak Lucius. We will get a healer here," Voldemort said.

"The Prince…" Lucius said. "Oh Merlin, the Prince…"

"Where is he?"

Lucius coughed up fresh blood and whispered out:

"He was fighting when they suddenly disappeared. I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect him… he disappeared right in front of me."

Voldemort's world fell apart.

-o-

They found Tessa and Securus in one of the bedrooms, where Harry had pushed them in when they had been attacked. She told them there must have been people waiting until either the Prince of the Dark Lord came back. Their attack had surprised Harry and Lucius but they fought back. Then, when Harry had been fighting the three last, all four suddenly disappeared. Lucius couldn't explain why, none of them had touched and none of them had shown any signs of knowing it would happen.

Lucius recovered from his injuries and they had to focus on using their victory to the max. Voldemort searched for several months after Harry without any results.

And so came the day when it had passed one year since their victory. Voldemort held the now over one and a half year old Securus while looking out the window. Securus had all but forgotten about his second father, although he still only could fall asleep when he heard the lullabies or melodies Harry had introduced to him.

"My lord?"

The Dark Lord turned to look at Lucius and then back to the window.

"It's been a year," Voldemort said. "He's still gone."

"But not dead."

"No. He's still there; I just can't find him. I can feel his magic, but I can't locate him."

"You will find him," Lucius said. "And I will help."

"I know you will," Voldemort said. He looked out around the grounds of his Manor and whispered: "I will find you, Harry."

It would take him thirteen years.

End

* * *

Alright, this just screams sequel and I got one in my head planned out:

_Title: Eternal Love_

_Summary: It took him thirteen years. Now Voldemort has found his lover, but what would you do if your lover is just an empty shell? What will wake him up?_

_Rating: M._

_Pairing/s: VoldemortHarry, DracoPadma, NevilleLuna and the others who are already married._

Look forward to the sequel!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
